Renesmee & Jacob
by drea-and-edward
Summary: What happens to Nessie and Jacob after Breaking Dawn? R&R. original couples. Summary sucks. But story is really good. More than one chapter though.
1. Chapters 1 through 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight...**

Renesmee & Jacob

Chapter one: The scene

RENESMEE-POV

It's been 18 years since my birth and the Volturi clash caused by my birth, and Jacob and myself were going strong. My mom and dad agreed on my 18 birthday Jacob and I can get married. So two weeks from now I would be Renesmee Carlie Black. For years I have been waiting for this, but as the day gets closer I start to grow more nervous.

"What's wrong Nessie?" Jacob asked.

"The nerves, but I'm alright." I said soon regretting the decision to tell the truth.

"We can wait longer if you want I don't mind. I don't want you to feel pressured." He started to babble.

"NO! It has felt like centuries to get where we are now. I don't want to wait any longer!"

"Then why are you so nervous?" My nerves have had a confusing effect on him.

"I don't know. I have this vision of us like my mom and dad on their honeymoon, but I don't know if that's what you want…" I said in an embarrassing tone.

"Are you wanting kids Nessie?"

If I didn't say it now I don't know I ever could.

"Yes, I want kids. I have always wanted to have a child with you. I have dreamed about it for so long. But now that dream may become a reality and I'm nervous."

"I still don't know why you are nervous." He said.

"I don't know how…..how…..how to have sex!"

He just bursted in random laughter. At that I started to cry. That's when my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett came in.

"What did you do to her you mongrel?!?!" Rosalie roared.

"(Laughter) I didn't do anything (laughter) to her!!!" he said.

"Then why is she crying and you laughing?" Emmett asked.

Jacob motioned him to come over and Jacob whispered it into his ear. Soon enough Emmett was joining in the laughter.

"What is going on?!?!?" Rosalie asked confused by the different emotions.

"RENESMEE IS NERVOUS BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO HAVE SEX!!" Emmett shouted.

I swear I could literally die right there because that is when my parents came in, and glared at me and Jacob.

"Jacob." My mom said in a voice so cold you think it was winter. She motioned with her index finger to follow her.

"Renesmee." My father followed my mother's act.

Chapter two: the TALK

EDWARD-POV

I just couldn't believe it my daughter was worried about sex. And I knew she was an adult now, but I just couldn't picture my baby losing her innocence or already losing it.

"Now I'm not going to shout or yell at you, but I want to know something." I asked

"Yeah?" she said. I suppose she was afraid of what the question was going to be.

"Are…are…you already active?"

"NO! Dad, OMG! How could you think that? No, I'm just nervous about the honeymoon."

"Maybe your mother should talk to you about this."

"No!! For the love of God, no. Mom would kill me if she knew what I was going through."

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Dad not only am I not active, I don't know how to do it, and I was hopefully going to become pregnant after the honeymoon." She said.

I lost it.

"WHAT?!!? YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO BE 18 AND MARRIED NEXT WEEK YOU CAN GET PREGNANT?!?!?" I couldn't contain the anger I was feeling. I felt bad because my daughter was already scared now she is even more.

_There goes the wedding._ She thought.

"I'm not cancelling your wedding, I'm just going to hope you and Jacob make the correct decisions." Speaking of Jacob I wonder what Bella was talking about with him.

BELLA-POV

"Bella there's no doubt that Renesmee is yours." Jacob said. I was confused, but I had to stay focused on why my baby was crying.

"Why were you laughing and she crying?" I asked.

"She was worried about her not knowing how to have sex and she was worried whether I wanted to have children or not."

"Do you want to have children?"

"Eventually, she was talking about how she had a vision of us being like you and Edward and coming home prego." He said straight to the point.

"Well all I can say is that I hope you make the right choices."

"Don't worry Bella she'll be fine, and maybe you'll be a grandma to a few pups."

I laughed at that. "I trust you to take care of her Jacob."

"Same ole' Bella the worrier."

"Always and forever." I laughed.

Jacob and I continued to laugh and discuss Renesmee and that's when Edward walked in and gave me a 'We need to go talk somewhere alone look.'

"I'll talk to you later Jake." Then Edward and I ran to the cottage.

Chapter three: The wedding

RENESMEE-POV

"Aunt Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you see me becoming pregnant?"

"No, but that's because I can't see you remember?"

"Oh, I'm sorry it always slips my mind."

She laughed at that. I was so nervous at 11 am I was going to be officially Renesmee Carlie Black. Only an hour away. In 6 hours I will be on my way to Isle Esme. Grandma thought it should become the traditional honeymoon get-a-way. Mom was freaking out so dad had asked Uncle Jasper to keep her sane. And Jacob I haven't seen him since Uncle Emmett kidnapped him last night to take him to his Bachelor's party. Me and mom and the aunts and grandma stayed here at the house and did makeovers and watched romantic movies. It was fun, but I miss the love of my life. He tried to call this morning to talk to me, but Aunt Alice snatched the phone away before I could even say hello. She said if he called again before the wedding that he wouldn't be able to make puppies. I giggled at that, but I heard him cussing her out. Oh how I loved him.

"Nessie…..Nessie……Nessie!" Aunt Rosalie was shouting.

"Huh?" is all I could say.

"It's time."

"Can I talk to my mom alone please?"

Everyone left and then my mother came in. If she could I think she would be crying.

"You look so beautiful." She said. I blushed a little.

"Thanks."

"I can't believe you're getting married."

"I know. But umm…..mom…..did you ever get to the point where you were so nervous that you thought you'll pass out?"

"Yes, Grandpa Charlie had to support me all the way down the stairs." She laughed at the memories.

"Wow, at least I have dad." We both laughed at this.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Renee is going to be here."

"Really?!" I haven't seen my grandpa in like 17 years and I never met my grandma. I was excited now than ever before.

"Bella if you keep her waiting any longer I will rip you to shreds so you can't see the wedding and then reassemble you after they are gone." Aunt Alice growled.

We both laughed and my mom kissed my cheek and I entered the hallway and seen my father. I took his arm and he kissed me on my cheek as mother had and we started down the stair case. I thought we never get to the bottom. Instead of looking at the decorations and the audience I looked at him. He had a black tux with red lining (my favorite color) and he had his hair pulled back in a pony tail. He looked so handsome. I was tempted to unlock arms with my father and run down the aisle to him. My father laughed at the thought. I laughed with him. Finally to what felt like eons we made it to the altar. My dad kissed both sides of my face and then joined my mother in the crowd. I handed my maid of honor (Rosalie) my bouquet. Then took the hands of my love. Then the preacher began the ceremony.

JACOB-POV

She was the most beautiful creature in the world and she was mine. As she walked down the aisle with Edward she looked as if she was going to run towards me and take me like a football and runaway with me. Edward laughed and then soon she joined. Ahh…the sound of her laughter was the hallelujah chorus singing. Finally she was here in my hands and the preacher started the ceremony.

"Do you Jacob take Renesmee to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Renesmee take Jacob to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

I couldn't believe she said the binding words. That she chosed me over several different men. I couldn't believe she was mine.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. "

I wished we didn't have to stop kissing that I could just pick her up off her feet and take her to wherever we are going for our honeymoon. And it seemed as if she wanted me to do it to, but I pulled away and hugged her. Then the audience applauded.

RENESMEE-POV

It was probably the most passionate kisses we have shared in our relationship. I didn't want it to stop, and it seemed he didn't want it to stop either, but he pulled away and hugged me. Then the audience applauded. My mom jumped up and hugged me and Jacob. A lot of people congratulated us and I just couldn't wait for the honeymoon. Jacob went off to talk to Grandpa Charlie and Billy his father. I wasn't quite ready to meet my grandpa after all the years we haven't seen each other. I was alone in a corner of the room and I took my loneliness as a chance to admire the decorations. Aunt Alice out did herself once again. She had my favorite color red in silk ribbons twirled along the stair case and along the ceiling. And then she had lilies and birds of paradise all of the place and then white roses everywhere. I had to admit it was beautiful. It was then a woman I never met before took me in a tight hug. From the glimpse of her face she looked like mom but with wrinkles and gray hairs. This had to be Grandma Renee.

"Hi, I'm Renee."

"I know who you are."

She looked at me confused. "You do?"

"You are my mother's mother, you are my Grandma Renee."

"How did you know that?"

"Because apparently my mother looks come from you."

She laughed. "Apparently so." Then my mom came up.

"MOM!!" she shouted in excitement.

"Bella sweetie how are you?"

"Great, how are you and Phil?"

"We are fine, but Phil is off on a MLB tour and he couldn't make it this evening."

"Oh well it's okay."

"I see you have met your granddaughter Renesmee."

"Yes, she has your beautiful eyes and her father's charm."

We all laughed.

I started to miss Jacob and I asked the women to excuse me and of course they did. Apparently Jacob was tired of being crowed so he had gone up stairs to our room. I followed his scent to the closet and I opened the door.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, you tired of the crowd, too?"

"Very I just met my grandma and I'm not up for all 'the catching up to do', you know?"

"Yeah, have you talked to Charlie?"

"No, I don't know why but I feel as if he is mad at me."

"Trust me he is ecstatic to see you again."

"Really?"

"Yeah when I was talking to him and dad he asked where you were and I told him I wasn't sure."

"Oh well I guess I should go find him."

"I think we can spare 5 minutes." And then we started making out.

Chapter four: Charlie

RENESMEE-POV

Jacob and I went back down stairs to find Charlie. Immediately as soon as Aunt Alice saw me she glared. She ran up to the both of us and growled "You need to throw the bouquet and remove the garter. NOW!"

"Okay." Jacob and I giggled.

So we went outside to the reception area and started the games. I gave Jacob the choice of going first or not. Of course he chose to go first. When Jacob was removing my garter with his teeth I thought I would literally die. It was so embarrassing. I think I turned tomato red. Jacob just laughed when he saw my face. He then through it at the crowd and it was Uncle Jasper who caught it. Everyone started to laugh then it was my turn. I got on a chair and I through my bouquet over my shoulders and it was Mrs. Clearwater who caught it. After all the dancing and socializing Aunt Alice and mom and I went up stairs to pack. Mom told me to have fun and Aunt Alice told me what outfit to wear on what day. They both hugged then kissed my cheek goodbye, and then it was Renee who told me goodbye. And then it was dad and the uncles. Uncle Emmett picked me up in one f his famous bear hugs. It was then I started to cry. Finally after everyone said goodbye—so I thought—Grandpa Charlie came up behind be and spun me around and hugged me goodbye he told me he loved me and as I was home to come visit him. I said I would. Then he kissed my cheek and then me and Jacob was on our way to Isle Esme.

Chapter five: Traveling

RENESMEE-POV

It was 8 pm when we boarded the plane to South America. I and Jacob were so bored on the plane we mostly slept and ate and kissed and talked. It took 7 hours to get to destination Isle Esme. And when we got there it just took our breath away. Jacob picked me and carried me over the threshold. I thought it was silly, but I thought it was romantic. When we got inside we just ran around like a couple of kids playing tag. When we saw a beautiful white room at the same time we both said "This is it." We both giggled at that the he picked me up and started passionately kissing me. He moved from my mouth to my neck and then I saw where this was going and then I said….

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?" he mumbled while kissing my neck.

"I'm getting that nervous feeling again."

"Nessie don't think about it. It really helps if you don't."

"Okay I'll try."

Then he gently slammed me on the bed and after not thinking about it, it worked.

It was around maybe 4 am when I woke up. I was on top of Jacob and he was still asleep and lightly snoring. I got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out of the shower I went to the kitchen and started to cook some omelets, bacon and pancakes. It was Jacobs's favorite foods. I just got done making the last pancake when Jacob had woken up. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on my cheek.

"Mmm…smells good." He said.

"Tastes even better, go to the table and I'll make you your plate."

"'okay." Is all he said.

I sat the plate in front of him and he smiled. I smiled back at him and kissed him on his lips.

"I told you it would work." He said.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"Don't think about."

"Oh, well yeah you are always right." I giggled.

"So what are we going to do today wife?" he smiled the huge smile I loved.

"We could go snorkeling if you want husband." I started to laugh and he joined in.

"Okay that sounds good."

After breakfast we got ready to go snorkeling. Jacob was so funny when we got in the water all the fish scurried away and I pouted, and he saw it so he herded the fish towards me. He was so sweet in the weirdest ways. I laughed and they all swam away. He looked so frustrated, but then I swam to him and kissed him and all that frustration seemed to float away. It was 2 pm and we were so hungry so we went back to the house there Jacob phased into his wolf form and gathered me deer I kissed him and he licked me our relationship disgusted our family at home. Then he phased back and after I ate I cooked him some steak and baked potato. He scarffed it down and then picked me up and took me to our room and we continued where we left off last night.

Chapter six: Love

RENESMEE-POV

We have been here for 2 weeks and we were having so much fun. We never wanted to leave. Me and Jacob have been snorkeling, hiking, boating, and we went for an airplane ride around the Island. While in the airplane Jacob spotted a waterfall and as soon as we got off the plane we went to that waterfall. It was so beautiful. It had crystal clear water it was so pretty. Jacob went exploring under the fall and found a cave he scared everything if anything in the cave and then we made beautiful memories there. We also went swimming with a dolphin that was in the canal. It was fun. It was our 7th week there and mom called.

"Are you going to return home?" she asked jokingly.

"Yeah it's just there is so much to do here and it's so beautiful." I said.

"I know isn't it a view there?"

"Yes it is."

"Okay I'll let you experience your honeymoon, I love you baby."

"I love, too, mom."

"Tell Jacob I said hello and that I love him, too."

"Will do mom. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

After hanging up with my mother I got the strangest feeling. I felt so nauseated and I felt things flip in my stomach. And the last flip made me throw up all of the blood I had eaten today. Jacob came running to me soothing me. As soon as I was done he told me to lie on the couch and take it easy today. Then 20 minutes past and it happened again. I went to the medicine bag mom had packed for me and I went in search for Pepto. It was then I realize what was wrong. I shouted for Jacob to come to me and we he got to me I held up my box of tampons. He didn't understand until I stood up and went to the bathroom and lift my shirt and looked at the bump between my hips. His reaction startled me he picked me up and spun me around and kissed me and kept repeating 'I love you, I love you'. Then he saw my face and sat me down and pulled my hair back while I threw up again. I told him to call the airlines and to pack our bags and that we were going home.

"Okay." Is all he said.

Chapter seven: Homecoming

JACOB-POV

I was so excited and scared at the same time. I was happy I was going to be a father, but there wasn't anything like this a human/vampire/wolf who would have thought that it was possible. Nessie was my life and now she was carrying a precious life that one day I would love. But I didn't know if that life was endangering my love. I was scared for Nessie's life if she were to die or get hurt I don't know what I would do.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, but the question is are you alright?"

"I'm fantastic, I'm so happy!" she nearly shouted.

"Really?" I was confused because so far the whole plane ride she hasn't said a word to me till just then.

"Of course, I'm just thinking about what they are going to look like."

"They?"

"Yeah, I know there is more than one." She said matter of factly.

"How do you know?"

"Mother intuition? I don't know really I just know."

Now I was really excited I'll have more than one child. I couldn't wait to learn of the due date.

Nessie fell asleep soon after our conversation. She slept all the way home never waking for more than 5 minutes. She was so exhausted from the honeymoon. I mean who wouldn't we did do a lot there. Finally we arrived home I had to carry Nessie to our room. After I lied her down on our bed I went down stairs to talk to Bella, Edward, and Carlisle.

"When was the first time you both had intercourse together?" Carlisle asked.

"When we arrived on the island."

"When did she start experiencing morning sickness."

"Yesterday."

"How many times did she vomit?"

"Two to three times. Oh and on the plane ride home she mentioned that there was more than one. I had asked how, but all she said was that she didn't know and it maybe mother's intuition."

"She is so much like you, love" Edward said to Bella.

"I imagine so." She said.

"So when will we know the due date?"

"When she wakes up and is ready to know herself." Carlisle said.

"What is everybody babbling about?"

It was Nessie and she was rubbing her eyes. She was so beautiful and what's inside her made her even more radiant.

"You." I told her.

"Really, what about?" she asked and then came and stood in front of me wrapping my arms around her.

"Do you want to know the due date?"

"OMG yes please let's go now please I really want to know."

"Patients, alright I'll have the machine setup in a few minutes."

"Oh Jacob how many do you think there is?"

"I don't know what about you?"

"Two to four."

Wow she was determined that there is more than one kid.

"I hope." I smiled and she smiled back. Her smile was my sun, beautiful and warm.

"Ready Nessie?"

"Than ever." She smiled her brilliant smile. She grabbed my hand before running up stairs.

"Alright Nessie it looks like you are 7 weeks pregnant but by next week you may look as if you are 13 weeks due to the races of you and Jacob. And you look as if you have 4 children."

"Is it too soon to tell the sexes?" I asked I just had to know.

"Let's see here……one boy and……three girls."

I couldn't believe it we have three girls and then a son. I couldn't wait for their birthday. I was so happy.

"Jacob……Jacob……Jacob?" Nessie was calling me.

"Oh yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm better than alright I can't wait to see them!" Then I leaned down and kissed her.

Chapter eight: Names

RENESMEE-POV

I was so happy I was having a little boy and three little girls. I was even happier because Jacob was happy. Mom and Dad were excited and Aunt Rosalie was even happier. Aunt Rosalie loves babies and it comforted me that I'll have help with watching the little ones.

"So any names come to mind?" Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice asked.

"Yep, Jasem Ella; Elizabeth Renee; Allie Elise; and Jacob Brandon"

"Those are pretty. But where does Allie Elise come from I can see where the others originated from but not that one." Aunt Alice asked.

"Al from Alice and Lie from Rosalie, and then E from Esme and lis from Carlisle and then the e just came from outer space." I laughed.

"Awww….Nessie!!!" They all screamed and they came up and hugged me.

I just laughed and then I noticed Jacob in the corner. I let everyone go and then I went over to him and grasped him in a hug.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You know how you caused your mom complication carrying you?"

"Yeah. Why?" I didn't see where this was going.

"Well I was just wondering if they are going to cause you complications."

"So was I Jacob." It was dad who said that.

"I have Carlisle conducting an 'experiment' if you will to see if it will."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go see Grandpa Charlie tomorrow?"

"Yes, your mother needs to go see him any ways."

"Thank you"

"Of course Nessie."

Chapter nine: Charlie

RENESMEE-POV

It was a Saturday and it was around noon when I awoke. I read the letter beside my pillow and it said: _Nessie, we all went to Seattle for something—don't worry it's a surprise—we'll be back soon enough. Love, the family. _I just couldn't figure out what they were doing, but oh well. I went down stairs to get something to eat while singing my favorite song in the whole wide world—Decode by Paramore—but it was then when I smelled the eggs I was cooking I got sick. One thing I hated more than spandex was being alone when I was sick. But everyone was in Seattle. So I called the closest person in Forks I knew. Charlie.

"Hello?" he said as he answered the phone.

"Grandpa?"

"Nessie?"

"Yes."

"It's so good to hear from you dear. How have you been?"

"Sick and lonely."

"Are you alright? Do you need me to do anything?"

"Actually I was wondering if you would come by and visit."

"Of course I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

CHARLIE-POV

She was so beautiful. Those 17 years without seeing her crushed me up till 8 weeks ago when it was the first time I'd seen her in that time. The last time I'd seen her before the wedding was Christmas when she was only a few months old. Then Bella said they had to go away and then they just recently got back a year ago, but I wasn't allowed to see her until she was 18. And now she was and now I can be a grandpa "again". I was now pulling up in the drive way when I saw her leaning over the 2nd floor balcony throwing up. I quickly ran inside and up stairs.

"Are you alright?" I'd asked.

"I told you I was sick, but it's just morning sickness." She said, she had the prettiest voice and then her mother's eyes. Wait did she just say morning sickness?

"Are you pregnant?"

"Surprise you're a great-grandpa." she giggled at the sound of that. What a pretty laugh.

"So when's the due date?"

"Well grandpa said that it would be maybe September 9-16 somewhere between those days." She said.

"Wow, you and Jake are just like your mom and dad."

"So what are you going to name the youngster?"

"Younsters." She corrected me.

"How many?"

"Four, isn't fantastic?"

"Very. So how many boys and how many girls?"

"One boy and three girls, their names are going to be Jasem Ella; Elizabeth Renee; Allie Elise; and Jacob Brandon."

"Those are great names. So how is Jacob?"

"Yesterday he was thrilled about being a father, but I haven't seen him today but I'm sure he has changed his thought on the subject."

"So where exactly is everyone?"

"Seattle, there up to something. It's a surprise of some sorts."

"Ahh…I see, so you were lonely and you thought of me?"

"Of course you did say you wanted to see me when I got back from the honeymoon, and I got back yesterday, so of course I called and asked you to come over."

"Well, at least you thought about me."

All she did was smile. She then led me into the den where we sat and talked about the last 17 years. I loved it when she laughed and smiled, she reminded me of the 'old' Bella. We probably sat there talking for 6 hours, but I never once wanted to stop talking. It was around 8 pm when Jake and the rest of them came home from the Seattle trip. Bella ran over to me and hugged me and then Edward and Jake came and shook my hand. The Carlisle came and shook my hand along with his wife. Then I stayed and ate dinner with Jake and Nessie and then went home.

"Bye pa-pa, love you." she told me.

"Bye Nessie I'll be here when those baby want to see me and I love you, too." She laughed.

"Bye dad we'll see you soon."

"Bye Bella, I love you."

"I love you, too, dad." And she kissed my cheek.

"Bye everyone see you later!" I shouted on my way out the door.

Chapter ten: Shower

RENESMEE-POV

So I have been pregnant for 8 months and 26 days the date was closing in and I looked huge. Uncle Emmett would joke around and say "Watch out for the bowling ball!" Aunt Rosalie would always slap him for me. But I didn't mind. Every Sunday from that day from the Seattle trip I got to spend the day with Pa-Pa. He always put his hands on my belly when the babies would kick. It was funny the first time. He had passed out. But today was going to be fun. It was my baby shower. I had learned that the trip to Seattle was a shopping spree. I was mad at everyone for a whole week but Aunt Alice took me clothes shopping. But I couldn't wait to see the cribs and the babies' room. I don't get to un-wrap my babies' things I got to go walk into a room. Mom, Aunt Alice and Rosalie and Grandma decorated it and stocked it with clothes and diapers. I couldn't wait to see it. Aunt Rosalie was coming home from the mall one day and she saw something on the side of the road and had Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper pick it up and fix it up real nice for the room but I don't know what it is.

"Okay are you ready?" mom asked.

"Yes!!"

"Okay, Jacob pick her up and carry her I don't want her to fall."

My mom was paranoid after an accident. I had fell on the stairs and nearly killed one of the babies. After that nobody has trusted me to walk.

"Alright" he said.

"Close your eyes" he said.

"Okay open!"

All I could do was gasp. It was beautiful. The walls were a soft creamy white and then there was blood red trimming. All of the furniture was jet black and looked very soft. And I saw what Aunt Rosalie found on the side of the road. It was a rocking chair. It looked to be made in the 1940's or 50's, but whenever it was made it was absolutely beautiful. As soon as I took in the room design I walk straight for the clothes. They were all cute. One of the boys' outfits was hilarious but Jacob didn't like it that much. It was a blue jumper with a puppy on it and Rosalie must have stitched the words on it but it said _My dad is a mutt!_ I laughed and then kissed Jacob.

"Yes but he's my mutt." Everyone started to laugh, but I stopped the sound that replaced my laughter was my screams. Jacob's face was horrified.

"She's in labor." Somebody yelled.

"Get her to the delivery room." That was grandpa.

"Call Pa-Pa." I said between the screams.

"Don't worry someone will." Jacob said rubbing my head and did the breathing exercise we learned together.

All I knew was one second I was screaming and the next I was crying holding four beautiful babies.

"So who is who?" asked Aunt Rosalie.

I showed her who was who. Then she took them and measured and weighed them. They were all 6 lb 6 oz and 19 inches long. Grandpa then took some blood from the babies and me and Jacob. He wanted to know as much as possible with the little ones. Afterwards I was moved into the babies' room on a temporary bed for me and Jacob. Mom and dad had offered to take care of them while we slept but I couldn't bare the thought of leaving my children. Once I was settled in Jacob came in the room the room with pa-pa. I was thrilled to see him.

"Hi."

"Hey. So these are them?"

"Mhm."

"They're beautiful. Just like you."

I blushed when he said that.

"It's true." Jacob said joining the moment.

Jacob then sat beside me and we all started talking to each other. Soon I drifted off to sleep. I guess I was exhausted from the deliveries. It was about noon the next day when I woke up. Nobody was in the nursery but myself. It was then I jumped into panic mode. I heard a bunch of voices in grandpa's office so I went to investigate. Standing beside Jacob was four children about 3'10. I was so confused those children couldn't belong to me just last night they were 19 inches. Then Jacob turned towards me and smiled and bent down to whisper in the children's ears. Then all four of them came running up to me shouting mama, mama, mama, mama. They were my children but how did they grow so fast. Dad answered me.

"With yours and Jacob's growth gene it caused the children to grow much faster than the both of you. We are expecting them to be fully grown in a week."

I started to cry. I wanted to experience the baby years but now I wouldn't. I ran up to my room and Jacob soon followed.

"Nessie what's wrong?"

"Nothing really, I'm just upset that I don't get to experience the baby years."

"Oh."

All he did from there was rub my back and let me cry.

Chapter eleven: kids

RENESMEE-POV

It's been two weeks since the birth of my children. Although they were only weeks old they look as if they were 17 to 20. Allie was the smallest of them all only 5'2, though they were the same size at birth. Allie looked a lot like me. She has long curly brown hair and brown eyes, but she had her father's skin so she was tan. She was so beautiful. Jasem was the tallest of them all she was 6'10 it felt weird for her to hug me, because she wasn't suppose to be that big for another 17 years, but I loved her. Jasem had her father's long beautiful black hair and my pale skin and brown eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous. Elizabeth was the third tallest only 5'10, she had my hair, eyes, and skin. Everybody calls me her twin, but I always thought she was prettier than me. Jacob Jr.—we call him JJ—was a look alike of his father everything about him was his father, although he was only 6'8, only second tallest. Carlisle said we would test to see if they were phasers or vampires in another week. For two weeks old they were brilliant. They knew the square root of pi.

"Mama, when are we going to find out what we are?" asked Allie.

"Grandpa Carlisle said by next week we'll start conducting the experiments."

We already knew some of their powers. Allie somehow got an Alice power except when she sees the future her visions are set in stone. Like Uncle Emmett and Daddy got into a fight at the same exact time Allie and Alice had a vision, Alice had two outcomes, whether Dad and Uncle Emmett were going to fight physically or verbally. Allie had one and it was the verbal fight. We experimented with her visions and determined that they were the set in stone type. We couldn't let anyone know outside of the family though, because the Volturi would ask us to pay them a visit with them. Jacob Jr. had mind reading powers. Dad and Jacob had fun having conversations without speaking, but it got quite annoying. Elizabeth got an interesting power. She can take all the emotions in a room and get rid of them and replace them with a new emotion. Uncle Jasper hated that because now she toyed with his emotions. It was funny. And then we don't know what or if Jasem has a power. The poor dear is so frustrated. They all loved blood and drank it from time to time but they also liked a good rib-eye steak. All the girls loved shopping and have been shopping every other day since their birth. Jacob Jr. liked hunting with Uncle Emmett. He thought it was cool to take down deer with his super strength. Jacob Sr. absolutely adored them all, but he was also sad when they grew so quickly. But we got over it.

"Mom, when is dad going to be back?" asked Jasem, she was the biggest daddy's girl.

"He'll be home in about 3 hours honey, you got to be patient." I said with a light giggle.

Jacob had gone to La Push for the weekend to visit his dad, and to ask if he wanted to meet his grandchildren. Jake had called me earlier and told me that it was going to be a surprise and to not let the kids know.

ALLIE-POV

_Who is that man with daddy? _I thought to myself.

_JJ come here right now!!! _I shouted in my head.

"What?" He asked irritated.

_Do you know this man?_

I showed him the vision I had. He didn't know either. We both looked at each other and then we both shouted in our head _Grandpa!!!_

"What?!?!?" he had a worried look on his face.

_Do you know who that man is with daddy?_ He looked at my vision and then called for mommy.

"Sir?" she said as if she done something wrong.

"Should I tell them who BB is?" he asked, mom had a confused look on her face.

She had thought about that then realized something and blurted out "NO!!"

"I want it to be a surprise." She continued.

"Then kids that man will remain a mystery." Grandpa said.

_Knock knock_

Someone was at the door.

Chapter twelve: Visitor

BILLY-POV

Jacob picked me up in my wheel chair and sat me down on the porch. Then he opened the door to the extravagant house he now called home. Honestly I don't see how he can keep sane in a house full of vampires. Then four full grown teenagers I never met in my life ran up to Jacob screaming _Dad. _I couldn't believe it they were my grandchildren. They looked like they were 18- 20 years old, but Jake told me they were 2 weeks old.

"Dad these are your grandchildren," he said interrupting my thoughts. Then I noticed Nessie coming from the other room.

"Yes this is Allie, Jasem, Elizabeth, and Jacob Jr. but he goes by J.J." She pointed to each teen and as she said their name they smiled and waved to me.

"Grandpa!!!" one of the girls said. I think it was Allie. She came up and hugged me.

ALLIE-POV

He was taken by surprise and I knew I was going to get in trouble later for it later. Oh well, I wanted to hug him. He was so cold compared to my temperature and he smelled so good, but I was grateful to have inherited my grandma's thirst control. He smiled when I pulled back and smiled at him. I can see where daddy got his looks from.

"Dad, how come we got to meet great grandpa Charlie before grandpa … um what's his name?"

"Billy, this is your pa-pa Billy." Dad responded.

"Oh, well how come then?"

"Sweetie we let you meet Grandpa Charlie first because he was here during your births." Mama replied.

"Oh, well I like him, he smells good."

"Allie" everybody in the room except papa hissed my name. Instead papa was laughing.

"Just like her mother."

"More or less." I replied with a giggle.

"Papa we have so much to catch up on, like what I got for my bedroom and my wardrobe…"

JACOB-POV

Allie continued the list of things to catch up on to dad he turned to look at me and he had a pleading expression. I knew my dad and he didn't like talking about girl stuff but I will just let him suffer it. The rest of the kids followed Dad and Allie

"Jake?" Nessie asked me.

"I was thinking lately about Jasem." She continued.

"What about her?"

"Well you know how she doesn't like blood as much as the others?"

Hmm ... this was a good observation but I still didn't know where she was going.

"Yeah, where are you going with this?"

"Well what if she is a wolf? I mean think about it, she likes blood but not that much. She absolutely loves the outdoors, and she doesn't have any vampire powers."

"Carlisle." I screamed. Nessie made a very good assumption for Jasem.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Nessie thinks Jasem is more wolf than vampire and if she is we can't get her mad unless we tell her to be cautious of her anger."

"Very true." Carlisle said. He had a look as if he was determining something.

"Is everything okay, grandpa?" Nessie asked nervously.

"Oh, while yes. Everything is fine I was thinking whether we tell her or not."

"Leave me alone Allie!" shouted Jasem walking down stairs while trembling.

"Tell her." The three of us said together.

"Tell who what?" Jasem asked.

"Jasem, sweetie, you know how you haven't discovered what your power was yet?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well we may have found the answer to that. It's because you're a wolf like me, and we need you to control your anger. Because if you get, too angry you are able to phase and able to hurt someone."

"Okay, I will." She simply replied.

"Do you have any questions of what you are going through?" I asked.

"No, sir. I have already phased."

"WHAT!?! WHEN?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US.?!?!?" Nessie screamed at the top of her lungs—which wasn't very loud.

"I phased before, it was like Wednesday, and because I didn't think it mattered and because I was afraid what Elizabeth and JJ and Allie was going to say. They are the cool vampires with cool powers while I turned into a creature which sucks. Who in the heck would want to be a dog?" she practically bit our heads off. After she was done talking she stormed off into the yard and phased. It was nothing you ever seen before she was albino. A beautiful white wolf with silver streaks down the back.

"Go after her now!!!" Nessie screamed.

I phased and went to find Jasem.

Chapter thirteen: Chase

JASEM-POV

I hated being the outcast it was humiliating. Who would want to turn into a dog? I didn't know the answer to this question except that I didn't want to turn into a dog. I heard my Aunt Rosalie insult my dad because he was a wolf. I started to cry then I heard my dad.

_Want to talk about it?_

_NO! I want to be alone._

_I know how you feel. _

_It's impossible to have the emotion I have right now._

_You hate it you wish you were never born and wish you could die. You think you are a hideous beast and a monster._

_I don't think I am I know I am!_

_But you're not; do you even know the history of phasing?_

_No._

_We exist because we are protectors._

_Protectors of what?_

_Of humans, we are supposed to protect them from vampires._

_Great how in the hell am I suppose to protect people from something that is a part of me?_

_We protect them from dangerous ones. Our family isn't dangerous._

_Dad just tell mom to leave me a bag on the porch at midnight and I'll pick it up. I'm going to think through what's going on while staying at Emily's. _

_Alright I love you._

_Me too._

I was going to miss my family but I had to get away somehow. Telling dad I was going to Emily's house was the easiest thing to do. I was going to phase and grab my clothes and then be on my way to nowhere.

ALLIE-POV

"Daddy!!!!" I screamed.

"What Allie?" He looked frantic as if I have already told him what was happening.

"It's Jasem, she running away."

"I know she is going to Emily's."

"NO she isn't, she is going to get her bag and then take off north! Emily lives south!!"

He just stood there frozen in shock I guess.

"NESSIE, EDWARD, BELLA, CARLISLE, EVERYONE LIVING ROOM NOW!!!" Dad boomed.

Chapter fourteen: Conference

BELLA-POV

Jake was pissed. I don't even think he was this piss when I came home pregnant and dying. No he wasn't he was over the limit of piss. He was… I don't even know how to explain. You just had to hear him shout for everyone to go to the living room. Even though I could probably kill Jake I was scared stiff of him. I think Emmett was too. Emmett looked even paler than usual. Odd.

"Edward, Bella, I want the two of you to go into town and look for Jasem. Look everywhere don't skip anything." Jacob practically growled.

"Wait, wait, wait, what's the problem?" Jasper asked. Thank God I was too afraid to even speak. I just nodded when he gave me and Edward the command.

"Jasem lied, she said she was going to Emily's for awhile and Allie had a vision of running away. That's the problem and we're all are going to fix it. Tonight." Jacob was shouting and if I could I would be crying in fear.

"NO what you are going to do first is calm down and explain everything." Jasper said.

"Who are you to tell me what to do."

"Jacob just listen to him he's…." And Jake struck Nessie's cheek. Now I had turned into the monster nobody had ever thought I could be.

I grabbed his hand and shattered every bone in it.

"If you hit her again God so help you I will kill your sorry self." I hissed. How dare he slap my daughter, and for what a simple plea? I swear he was getting himself in the worst positions these days. All he did was look at me. He had a look of pain and sadness on his face instantly I felt sorry for him. I started to dry sob.

"Carlisle help him." I cried out.

I was so confused Jacob hadn't said anything or even screamed since he slapped Renesmee.

"Don't." Jacob said. "I want to feel this agonizing pain. Because all I do is cause my family pain."

JACOB-POV

Bella had just shattered every bone in my left hand. I didn't scream when she did it or even talk for that matter I wanted to feel pain. I had just slapped the love of my life on her cheek and I had left my daughter an opportunity to run away and she was. I hated myself. It took me by surprise when I felt Nessie put her hands on my face then kissed me.

"I love you." She said.

"Me, too." I said back. How could she still love me? I had just slapped her.

"I know you didn't mean to, I know you were just angry and worried about Jasem. I forgive you."

"How? How could you forgive such a monster?"

"Because I love you and I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"Thanks." I said then she pecked me on the cheek.

"Mom, dad check the town. Grandma, grandpa check Seattle. Aunts check Port Angeles. Uncles check the forests. Me and Jacob will look around La Push. " Nessie said.

"And kids stay here in case she decides to come home." She continued.

Nessie looked at me and I stepped outside and phased. Then she climbed on my back and held on to my fur really tight.

Chapter Fifteen: The Hunt

RENESMEE-POV

I was so worried about Jasem. I wanted to ask Jacob what they had talked about in the woods but all he said was it was just some insecurities. I honestly think it was a lot more than insecurities.

Jacob had been running for about an hour and a half and I guess he hasn't had a trace. He stopped for a moment and then he looked at the fork in the road.

"Did you find something?" I asked.

He had motioned me to get off his back and then he phased back into a human.

"Yeah, it's as if she knew Allie would have a vision, and she went down both paths. They smell the same not one is stronger than the other. I don't want to waste time so we are going to have to call someone to help." He said.

"No, we don't have time to wait. You'll go down one path and I another."

"No, I don't want you to be alone." He said. I loved it when he was being so protective.

"Jake I'm half-vampire I'll be okay and if I find anything I shout out to you, okay?"

"Alright be careful though." He then leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

"I love you." I told him.

"As I love you."

Then we went our separate ways down the paths.

EMMETT-POV

Man why did Jasem have to run away tonight? I mean I love the kid but its super bowl night and I wanted to watch it. Jasper then punched me. I swear I hated these powers they all had. Especially Edwards he gets on my nerves when he listens to my thought. The only power I liked was Allie's she saw what I was going to get or do for Rosalie on a special occasion, so it didn't take much thinking. Now I wanted to see Rose. I loved her to death, but she could get a little feisty. But I loved her and she was a great lov…..WHOA!

"Jasper come here." I hadn't smelled this scent before and it didn't belong to our family. I couldn't recognize it, what the hell was it?

"What?"

"Do you recognize this scent?"

"Yeah, it's the new girl in town's scent. I think her name is Hayden. I'm not sure though."

"So it's human?"

"Yes."

What the hell is a human doing all the way out here in the forest? I swear the world wasn't making any sense anymore.

EDWARD-POV

Bella and I have been searching for Jasem for four hours, and still no trace we have been around town eight times already. I insisted that we go look somewhere else but Bella said no that Jasem might come and if we're not here it will be our faults if we didn't get her.

"Love we've been here for hours I'm sure she won't be coming this way any time soon."

"Edward just go. If you really don't want to find your own granddaughter then just go home!" She growled. I hated when she got angry. So I continued to walk by her side and look.

R-POV

I felt as if this is all my fault. I knew I shouldn't have picked on Jacob in front of her. She probably thinks I hate her. But how could I she is practically blood. I loved her somehow more than I loved her mother. I don't know if I can forgive myself for what has happen.

JASEM-POV

I have been gone for about six to seven hours and I was getting hungry and tired. I think I was in La Push still. I was following the scent of my papa. I knew Emily would do nothing but aggravate me and I knew papa wouldn't so I was going to his house. Finally I made it I saw him through a window and he was eating dinner. I phased back to human form and got dressed and went to his door.

"Who is it?"

"Jasem."

"Oh, come in dear."

I opened the door and walked into a small little living room/ dining room.

"What brings you here at this late hour?"

"Umm….Papa….do you know what dad is?"

"If you are talking about him being a wolf then yes I am aware of that."

"That's why I am here. Well it's because I am as well."

"As well as what?"

"A wolf." Ugh I hated the sound of that.

"This is wonderful news."

"Huh? How is this wonderful?"

"It means our heritage will continue in the family. I thought that you and your siblings were vampires."

"Why, should that matter? I'm a beast, an outcast in my family, a loser."

"No you're not you are a strong and an important girl. You are going down in Quileute history."

"Why?"

"Because you are carrying on our tribes legacy"

"Really?" I was now seeming to be optimistic about the whole wolf thing.

"Yes, if your siblings didn't hold the power the legacy would be gone. But it isn't because of you and the tribe will be eternally grateful."

"oh well, you're welcome I guess."

He just laughed.

"So can I offer you some spaghetti?"

"Sure." I was starving and spaghetti sounded very appetizing right now. We ate together and talked about the family and ourselves. Then when I was done and he as well we continued to talk more.

"Umm…papa, can I stay the night?"

"Of course you can sleep in your dad's old room. It's the door on the left."

I walked into a room. It was small and only contained a bed and a small dresser.

"It's more comfortable than it looks." He said and laughed.

"Oh this fine I just needed some rest. I see you in the morning. I love you."

"Love you, too, kiddo."

"I laid in the bed and instantly fell asleep."

Chapter sixteen: Found and in Trouble

JASEM-POV

It was probably around ten in the morning when I heard my dad barge into the house.

"Where is she?" My dad shouted, I guess he was asking pa-pa.

I was panicking because I knew I was in big trouble so I planned to escape through the small window in my dad's old room. I was out and was about to phase when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I looked down and it was my mother. She was sobbing. I wonder who else I hurt while I was gone?

"Don't you ever do that again! Do you hear me?" She sobbed.

"Yes ma'am." What else could I say but that. Apparently I had hurt my family. Then my dad walked up to us and he started to yell at me.

JACOB-POV

I've found her she was at my dad's house I couldn't contain my anger so I bursted into the house and shouted "Where is she?" My dad pointed to my old room. When I got to the door and opened it she was gone then I heard Nessie sobbing and shouting.

"…Do you hear me?" I heard her say. Then Jasem just answered with a simple "yes ma'am."

Then she turned and saw me. That's when I lost it.

"Jasem you are grounded for a year starting now. That means no shopping, hunting, or phasing. If you do any of the things I'll add another year! "

"If I don't hunt I'll starve."

"You'll eat human food and once a month your mother or I will go and provide you with blood."

"But I have to shop I have to have clothes." She said, I couldn't believe she was arguing about her punishment.

"Alice and Allie will provide you with clothes. This punishment is no longer opened for discussion." She started to pout. She was so cute when she was mad but I had to remain stern or else she wouldn't take me serious.

Chapter Seventeen: Surprise

JASEM-POV

It has been three months since my punishment had started. I still remember what had happened when I returned. Everyone hugged me and after all the _Thank God's and Don't ever do that to us again's _everyone glared at me. I felt horrible. Rosalie looked so guilty, I never did find out why though. The one who scared me the most was Emmett. I had made him miss the super bowl and at that I felt horrid. Grandma Bella looked as though she could practically lock me up in a cellar, and Grandpa Edward he just gave me a look I would never forget and there are no words to describe the look either. After I couldn't handle all the glares I ran up to my room. I noticed there were steel bars on the outside and inside my window. I knew I could break and distort them, but I knew the purpose of it. They could hear if I was trying to escape. They also had someone stand or sit outside my door all night. I hated it I felt like I was in prison. So every day I did the same routine: wake up, brush my teeth, eat, take a shower, eat, read, go for a jog, shower, eat, read, brush teeth, go back to sleep. This is what I did for the past three months. The only thing that aggravated me to the ends of the earth is that it was Emmett and/or Jasper who "joined" me on my jogs. They would always try to start a conversation with me, but I ignored them and listened to my iPod. It amazed me that I was only three months old, but I have already had a huge selection in music. I have about 764 songs on my iPod.

_Knock knock_

"Come in." I said taken away from my thoughts. It was J.J lately he has been acting super weird and I wanted to know so bad, but I never did ask him.

"Thanks." He said—I didn't like to have company during my punishment—thankfully.

"Welcome, so what's up?" He had to have good reason to bother me.

"I just came up to hang out you know."

_Haha funny now what's the real reason? _I asked in my thoughts.

"I'm one, too." He mumbled.

"One of what?" I was so confused. What in the world was he talking about?

All he did was mouthed the word _Wolf. _

When he did that I lunged at him to give a hug. I was so relieved I wasn't the only one of my siblings to be a horrible creature.

"When was the first time?" I asked.

"Four days after you came back."

"Have you told anyone?"

"Of course not, I don't want to become another experiment!"

"Shhhhh, you don't want them knowing now do you?"

"No."

_Why did you tell me before anyone else, and why so late?_

"You know that thing that happened to dad when he saw mom?"

_Yeah, it's imprinting._

"Yeah, well it has happened to me."

"When?"

"Yesterday."

"With who! Come on J.J give me some details."

"Sloan Jepson."

Sloan was a pretty girl I suppose—she was about 5'8 and she was average weight and she had a dark reddish brown hair and then green eyes—but she was well a weirdo. We all picked on her. She is always reading some kind of tax book. Yeah we don't know why but we asked her one day and all she said was that it was interesting.

"Sloan Jepson?"

"Yeah, I don't get it either. I was the store with Elizabeth and then I saw her. She was so beautiful, she was like the sun. I knew what had happened by dad's description of the imprinting thing."

"But Sloan?" I couldn't believe it.

"Would you stop acting like she is the worst person possible! I mean for God's sake I'm in love with her! I came to tell you this so I could have your support and advice."

_Advice?_

"Yes, although I can talk to almost any girl I can't get the courage to talk to her. I don't know what to say."

_Can I have a little helper with this since I'm grounded?_

"I get to chose" he said.

_Okay take your pick: Alice, Allie, Elizabeth, Esme, or Rosalie?_

"Elizabeth at least she'll keep sane."

"Well don't just stand there go get her." I said.

He smiled and ran to go get her.

I turned to the window, strange I didn't hear the door close. I turned around and saw mom.

"Oh, hi." I said.

"Hello sweetie, I came to tell you that since you have been very well behaved that at the end of the week that you're not grounded anymore."

I couldn't help it I couldn't contain my happiness. I started jumping up and down and screaming "Thank you!"

"You're welcome hun." She said then turned and walked away.

"What was that all about?" J.J asked as he walked back in the room with Elizabeth.

"At the end of the week I'm not grounded anymore!"

They both came to hug me. I couldn't wait to get my freedom again.

"So why was I asked to come in here?" Asked Elizabeth.

J.J and I started explaining.

Chapter Eighteen: Sloan

ELIZABETH-POV

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Not only was J.J was a phaser he had already imprinted. And on Sloan Jepson. They make an adorable couple. And I get to help get them together.

"Well, first you need a new outfit." I said.

"Most definitely. What color shirt should he wear when he asks her out?" Asked Jasem.

"Red? No! Green, to match her eyes!"

"Awww…that's so romantic."

Just then Allie barges in Jasem's room.

"J.J why do I see you a Sloan Jepson kissing?"

I looked from Allie to J.J and he was a bright red faced boy at that moment.

"I guess we have to tell her, too" He said defeated.

"J.J is a phaser and he imprinted on Sloan!" Shouted a very excited Jasem.

Then Allie started to squeal. All of us girls were very excited that our brother has a keeper. He's been on a couple dates and had a girlfriend before but this one we knew he was going to keep and love forever.

"What's going on up here?" It was Rosalie. She walked in the room suspicion clear on her face.

"It's a secret!" We all shouted.

Rosalie then had a frustrated look on her face which then quickly changed into a sly smile.

"Edward, you grandchildren are up to something can you come here please!"

We all looked at one another and then we figured out what her plan was. She was going to have grandpa read our minds. As soon as I heard his footsteps I started singing—Shut up and Let me go by The Ting Tings—in my mind.

He looked at all of us with a weird expression.

"Rosalie I don't know what's going on because: Allie is singing the alphabet, Elizabeth is singing Shut up and Let me go, J.J is singing Animals, and Jasem keeps shouting that she is 'free in a week '. So I'm sorry to disappoint you." He said.

We all smiled at one another.

TWO WEEKS LATER

J.J- POV

"Allie you're hurting my head!"I said teasingly. I hated her brushing my hair. Tonight was my date with Sloan. I was so happy she accepted my offer. She said she wanted to meet my family officially and get to know them so we were going to have dinner here and then play a couple of games then I going to take her home and walk her to her door right after I give her a goodnight kiss.

"Oh shut up you big baby!" She shouted.

It was still my sister's and I who knew I imprinted on Sloan and I wanted it to stay that way until I propose to Sloan, which was going to be in a year and seven months.

"Here put this on." Said a very irritated Allie and then she threw me an emerald green shirt at me.

I obeyed her command and put it on. I looked at the clock and it read 6:53, Sloan is going to be here at seven. I started to panic and then Elizabeth walked in and calmed me down.

"Thanks." I said to her.

"No problem, don't stress you already know how she feels about you. You heard that last week." She said trying to comfort me.

"Doesn't mean she can't change her mind."

"Oh Mr. Negative you need a dose of Mr. Positive." Said Allie teasingly.

"Is Jasem done with the dining room?" I asked.

"Yes I am." She said peering in the room.

_Ding Dong_

"She's here!" Shouted all of the girls.

Chapter Nineteen: Date

SLOAN-POV

I arrived at J.J's house and my breath was taken away by his house. It was so beautiful. I finally got the nerve to get out of the car to go ring the door bell. I waited for what felt like hours but was really like a minute, when a man who was incredibly handsome answered the door. He looked to be at least 25 and he had pale skin and beautiful blonde hair. He introduced himself very formal manner.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle. You must me Sloan."

"Yes, I am, nice to meet you." He invited me in and took my coat. I thought that the exterior of the house was beautiful the interior had to be 10 times better it was so opened and light it was so beautiful. I looked around for what seemed to be the living room and spotted a piano. I couldn't help but to stare.

"Do you play?" Someone asked. It was the Carlisle.

"Yes I do but not very well, unfortunately." Then I quickly added "you have a beautiful home."

"Thank you." Said a voice I didn't expect it made me jump.

"Oh I'm sorry I frightened you, I'm Esme. You must be the infamous Sloan." She giggled.

"I must be." I joined her.

"I see you met my husband Carlisle."

"Oh well yes he is such a gentleman."

"Well I sure hope he is." She said and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"Ummm…I don't want to seem rude but where is J.J?" I did come to see him after all I was in love with him and I wanted to see him.

"Oh, one moment and I'll get everybody down stairs, dear." Said Esme.

"Alright."

"Would you like to sit down? Dinner won't be ready for another hour."

"Sure." Carlisle led me to the den and we sat and waited for 'everyone' to come down stairs.

When Esme returned there was twelve people trailing her.

J.J saw me and came ad stood by me in an instant.

"Sloan I like you to meet my family, you already met Carlisle and Esme—my great grandparents—but you haven't met my grandparents: Bella and Edward; my aunts Rosalie and Alice; my uncles Emmett and Jasper; my parents Jacob and Renesmee; and you know my sisters: Jasem, Elizabeth, and Allie." He said.

"Umm…How are you two his parents and you four the grandparents?" I pointed to who I was talking about. I thought my question was logical because they all look to be the same age.

"We're all adopted." J.J answered.

"Carlisle and Esme adopted Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Edward married Bella, and then they adopted Renesmee, then she married Jacob, and then they both adopted us four."

"Oh so yall just play the roles?"

"Exactly" Answered Carlisle.

"Well that makes since." I said. And it did but they did share a resemblance to one another but it could be coincidental.

After I was introduced to everyone we all sat down in the den.

"So tell us about yourself Sloan." Asked J.J's dad.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"How old are you?" someone shouted.

"18."

"When's your birthday?"

"June 14th."

The questions kept flying out and I answered them all until the most embarrassing one came.

"Do you like J.J?"

"Yes, as a friend, but it could grow to be more in time." I thought I answered it in a diplomatic way.

"What do you want to do when you graduate?"

"Oh well, I want to be a tax attorney and hopefully open my own law firm. That's why you may see me with a tax law book in my face a lot."

"What made you want to become one of those?"

"My family has been in a lot financial problems and I just like to help people who are going through the same thing."

"Well that's a fantastic reason."

Someone got up and left the room and came back and announced dinner was done.

J.J-POV

I could listen to her talk forever. Her voice was the most beautiful sound in history. And I learned more about her tonight than I ever learned in history. When Grandpa announced dinner was done I took Sloan's hand and walked her to the table.

"What's for dinner?" She whispered.

"Spaghetti."

"My favorite." She squealed in a whisper.

I just chuckled and she joined me. Her laugh was so cute. When we got to the table I still held her hand. It was so soft and warm. I couldn't wait to kiss her tonight.

We ate dinner and then after words went back to the den to talk some more. I glanced at the clock and it said 9:27. I turned towards Sloan and asked her…

"What time is your curfew?" I asked Sloan.

"10:15. Why?"

"It's 9:27."

"Oh well I guess we better get going."

SLOAN-POV

"It was very nice to meet you all. And dinner was delicious. I hope I see ya'll again."

"Don't worry you will." J.J whispered to me.

"Bye Sloan." Everybody said.

"Bye."

Then we walked outside and we went to J.J's car. Then I remembered my car.

"What about my car."

J.J pursed his lips in indecision and then called for Allie.

"Drop off Sloan's car at her house."

"Okay."

He asked for my keys then tossed them at Allie. He then took my hand again and led me to his car. I like his car it was big but small at the same time. It was red and I read the name on the car and it said FJ Cruiser. I liked it a lot. He helped me into and closed my door and he got in the driver's seat. He drove like a maniac. We were in a 55 mph lane and he was going 90. I was on the verge of screaming. But we got to my house. Allie hadn't showed up with my car so I just sat with J.J. He just kept staring at me and soon I started to feel self-conscious.

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing you're just really….beautiful tonight."

I blushed a deep shade of red and said "Thank you."

Then he came to my door and opened it and helped me out of the car and when I was standing he looked in my eyes and then grabbed both sides of my face and then kissed me. It was the best kiss ever. He had warm soft lips and he tasted really good. I got into the kiss quickly wrapping my arms around his neck. Then we both pulled away gasping and then he bent down and kissed me again and then he walked me to my door, and to my surprise kissed me again. Then he told me goodbye.

Chapter Twenty: It's Been Heaven

Ten months later

SLOAN-POV

J.J and I were still going out. I was in love with him, but we only been together for ten months, and I didn't want him to breakup with me because my feelings towards him were stronger than his towards me. But I already promised myself I would tell him on my birthday which was in 3 weeks and then it will be eleven months we been going out. I thought it would be the best time to do it.

In the pass ten months I made 10 new friends. They include: Allie, Jasem, Elizabeth, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. I didn't see much of Jacob, Renesmee, and Carlisle so they aren't friends with me just acquaintances. All the girls except Bella was my clothes shopping buddies. Bella was my book shopping buddy, nobody understood our love for books. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward were my sport friends. They loved how I loved sports. They loved taking me to sporting events, I would always scare them with my yelling at the ref's. All in all they all loved me. J.J hardly got any alone time and when we did it mostly contained us making out and talking. I loved staying the night here cause it's fun. In fact I was staying the night. But the party only included me, J.J, Allie, Jasem, Elizabeth, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice the rest was going to visit some other relatives.

"Sloan?" Asked Allie.

"Yeah?"

"Every time you stay over at my house we do the same thing over and over again. What do you do when you sleep over at other people's houses?"

"Well we would play truth or dare."

"What's that?" She asked. Wow she never heard of truth or dare.

"Well you ask someone truth or dare and they choose one if they choose truth you have to ask them any question and they have to answer truthfully, if they choose dare you tell them to do whatever you want them to do and they have to do it no matter what."

"That sounds like fun!"

"It is until it's your turn."

"Hey girls what are ya'll talking about?" Asked Emmett as he walked in.

"I'm explaining to Allie how to play Truth or Dare."

"Are you serious? I love that game. Alice we're playing truth or dare get down here now!" He kept babbleling.

Me and Allie just started laughing at Emmett.

"What?" He asked with a confused and innocent look on his face.

"Why are you so in love with the game?" I giggled out.

"Because I haven't been able to play it since nineteen-o nineteen ninety-nine." He said.

"Oh I get to go first!" said Alice.

"Okay!"We all said at the same time.

**Please Review** **I would really appreciate it....**


	2. Chapters 21 through 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter Twenty-One: Truth or Dare

SLOAN-POV

"Alright who to pick? Oh I know, J.J. Truth or Dare?" Alice asked.

"Dare." He responded.

"Okay I dare you to go up stairs and put on one of my mini-skirts and heels and wear it for three rounds of the game."

"Oh come on Alice that's no fair."

"Do it." She said and gave him a death glare.

J.J went up stairs and a few minutes later he returned with a ruffled pink mini-skirt.

"So I hear now-a-days a real man wears pink." Emmett said teasing J.J.

"Shut up! So Truth or dare Emmett?"

"Dare!"

"Okay I dare you to let Alice, Allie, and Jasem to give you a full blown make over!"

"Ugh! Lipstick is so hard to get off!"

"Umm…How would you know?" I asked.

"I had this dare like a long time ago." He said answering my question.

While Allie, Alice, Jasem, and Emmett disappeared up stairs Elizabeth went to the kitchen to fix some snacks. That left me and J.J alone.

"I like your skirt." I said.

"Really I thought pink would bring out the color of my eyes." He said.

All I could do was laugh at that and then I kissed him, trying to make his misery less painful. Then while we waited for everyone to return he just played with a piece of my hair. It was probably 30 minutes since Emmett started his makeover and then he came walking down stairs. He was wearing a tank top and a denim skirt and then some stilettos. We all laughed at him.

"Oh Emmett I love your skirt where'd you get it?" J.J said jokingly.

"Abercrombie and Bitch!" he shouted.

"Like, I haven't heard that one before." J.J said.

"Sloan Truth or Dare?" Emmett asked.

I didn't have the guts to say dare so I went with "Truth."

"Are you a virgin and if not who was the lucky contender?"

Wow, this was an easy question, some people have problems admitting to being a virgin but I didn't.

"Everyone I am a proud virgin." I simply stated.

Emmett mumbled something and I didn't hear it but it sounded like_ not for long._

I wondered what that meant.

"Elizabeth Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to the kitchen and everything on the rack to the left in the refrigerator you have to mix it together and then eat it."

"Ewww…Sloan that's gross." Elizabeth said.

"Diabolical." Emmett said.

Elizabeth got up and went to the kitchen and to the refrigerator and grabbed all the items which consisted of: grape jelly, mustard, ketchup, chocolate pudding, a hard boil egg, and soy sauce. She got a big mixing bowl and combined all of the items in the bowl. It smelled so bad and when she took a bite I thought we both hurl. She just swallowed it and ran to the sink and put her mouth under the faucet. We all went back to the den while laughing and then we continued.

"Jasper Truth or dare." Poor Jasper I had forgotten all about him.

"Truth."

"How many times have you and Alice had oral?"

"What? You don't need to be asking questions like that!" Emmett was just laughing the whole time.

"Three." Jasper reluctantly said. Jasper and Alice both were embarrassed at this question.

"Okay, Jasem truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to lick Emmett's foot."

Jasem grimaced and took Emmett's foot and licked it and then she got up and I guess brush her teeth. She came back 5 minutes later and then asked.

"Sloan, truth or dare."

Since I haven't chosen dare I did.

"Dare."

"I dare you to confess your feelings to J.J. And if you want you can do it in private."

I just looked at J.J it was probably the last time he smiled at me. Because I was going to scare him off due to my feelings.

"I choose private." I grabbed his hand and dragged him to his room. I shut the door and then went and sat on his bed.

"So. How do you really feel about me?" He asked but I knew he was only trying to lighten up the mood.

"Ugh, I know I'm going to scare you with my feelings but I hope I don't. But the truth is I'm in love with you, I love everything about you right down to the hairs on you head. I can't live or breathe for that matter without you and I don't know what would happen if we didn't work out and I don't know I just love you." I just kept going on and on, but then he stopped it all with his lips against mine.

"I love you, too." He said against my lips. My heart went into override. J.J loved me! I couldn't believe it. The perfect man in history loved me!

J.J-POV

Jasem's dare for Sloan wasn't that bad for me but it depended upon how she felt about me.

She had chosen to do the confession in private and she took me to my room and she closed the door and went to my bed to sit down. I could tell there was tension in the air so I tried to lighten up with a question.

"So, how do you really feel about me?" I asked and then she gave me the response I wasn't prepared for.

"Ugh, I know I'm going to scare you with my feelings but I hope I don't. But the truth is I'm in love with you, I love everything about you right down to the hairs on you head. I can't live or breathe for that matter without you and I don't know what would happen if we didn't work out and I don't know I just love you." She kept going on and on but I was so happy that she was in love with me. So the only thing I could think of doing was to kiss her.

I could hear her heart beat faster when I told her I loved her, too. It was right then I knew I couldn't wait like another 9 months or so I had to ask her. I got down on one knee and asked her.

"Sloan I love you now and forever and I can't stand to be away from you for even one moment and I want you to be with me for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

She was smiling and crying and then she said the magical words.

"Yes."

Chapter Twenty-Two: Engagement

SLOAN-POV

I dragged J.J upstairs and I told him, reluctantly, how I really felt about him. His reaction was unexpected. While I was still babbling about my feelings he knelt on one knee and asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes, I was in love with him. After that we both walked down stairs, hand in hand, to tell everyone the good news. Alice looked as if she was going to burst with happiness. Hmm…I wonder why. But we got to the circle and we sat down in our spots. J.J was the first to speak.

"Well, she loves me." He said.

"And?" Alice pressed on.

"I love her, too." He answered. I couldn't help but to feel the little flip in my stomach when he said that.

"Awww." They all chorused.

"So who should I pick?" I said knowing it was my turn to dare someone.

"Emmett, Truth or Dare?"

"dare!" He boomed.

"I dare you to get a cup from the kitchen then go outside and scoop up some dirt and eat it." I wasn't feeling creative so I just came up with that hoping it would satisfy everyone. I couldn't get my mind off the wedding. I already had it planned out in my head.

I wanted a snowy wedding. I wanted dark turquoise bride maid's dresses, and then the boys can wear matching ties. I wanted my bouquet to be the darkest, but prettiest roses ever. And then I want my dress to be the 'water fall' look. I wanted it to white of course. And then my hair in an up/down do. Oh I couldn't wait. And then I wanted personalized vows. I had a lot of work to do if I wanted this wedding in February.

I was so deep into thought that J.J had to shake me out of my trance.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course I'm just planning." I said then I kissed him.

"Planning for what?" Asked Allie.

I lifted my hand with the beautiful ring J.J had just given me to answer her question. The next thing I knew I was being passed around along with J.J getting hugs from everyone.

"Omg, you have to let us plan the wedding!" I heard Alice say.

"Umm…Alice I kind of already planned it."

"Really, what did you have in mind."

I started to tell her and then she said we should discuss it upstairs so we can look on the internet if necessary. I swear Alice was so excited. She could be excited for the both of us.

We kept discussing plans until I fell asleep around three in the morning.

J.J-POV

While Alice dragged Sloan upstairs I went outside and went to sit at the creek. I was probably sitting there alone for about 10 minutes when I heard someone come up to me. It was Emmett.

"Why are you out here all alone?" He asked.

"Just thinking." I replied.

"About what?" He pressed on.

"Sloan and the wedding and the secret."

"Oh, you're gonna have to talk to Carlisle about the secret."

"Emmett I'm not worried about the vampire secret. I have another secret as well."

He had a very confused look on his face.

"Ugh, I'm a phaser." I said. He just looked at me with relief and then busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, I was the confused one now.

"We know." Was all he could get out between gasps of breath.

"How? How did that get by my mind reading?"

He finally calmed down enough to explain.

"Bella, knew because you looked at Sloan the same way your dad did at your mom when he imprinted. And we just never thought about it because you seemed to be handling it very well."

"Oh." It was all I could say. My family trusted me with my 'race'. I felt bad for Jasem now because she doesn't get the trust I have.

"Yeah, so there's a football game on. Florida vs. Florida State. Do you want to go watch?"

"Sure." It will help pass the time without Sloan.

Two-Hours Later

J.J-POV

The football game ended—Florida 21- Florida State 7—so I decided to go for a quick hunt.

I liked elk the most. Nobody understood why I liked the easiest prey though. But I never wasted my breath to try explaining it. But I caught 3 and I started to feel full so I went back to the house. I looked at the clock on the wall and it said 2:53. Wow, I didn't notice I was gone for 4 hours. I quickly ran up to Alice's room to check on Sloan. The first thing I saw was Alice on the floor surfing the web—no doubt about the wedding—and then Sloan passed out on the bed. I went over to the linen closet to get a blanket and then I covered Sloan up and I slipped under the blanket and snuggled up to her. She smelled amazing, like a citrus scent. Whatever it was I liked it. I finally fell asleep after an hour of watching Sloan sleep.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Fight

SLOAN-POV

I woke up and found J.J's arm wrapped around my waist. I loved it when I was in his arms. I feel loved, safe, and protected. If it were possible I would want this moment to last for eternity. While J.J was lightly snoring and I was playing with his hair reality hit. Ugh, stupid stomach. I was hungry and my stomach growled. What was worse was that it woke J.J up.

"Good morning and I'm sorry for waking you."

"Good morning and you didn't wake me. I been awake since you started playing with my hair."

I quickly looked down. Oh man that's embarrassing. I then felt my cheeks getting hot.

"I didn't move because it felt good." He said and he lifted my face to his and kissed me ever so gently. Then once again reality hit. _Gurgle._

"Let's go take care of that." He said laughing as he pulled away.

"Okay."

We got out of the bed and I went to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth.

"Oh, man I look like a hot mess."I said to myself in the mirror.

Then suddenly I wasn't alone. J.J wrapped his arms around my waist and then he whispered in my ear.

"Yes, but you're my hot mess. I love you." My heart started to flutter.

"I love you, too." And then I stretched up on my toes and he bent down the rest of the way and I kissed him.

He pulled away and said "Let's go get something to eat."

"Let's" And I took his hand and we went to the kitchen.

As usual it was just the usual six people—Jacob, Elizabeth, Jasem, Allie, J.J, and I—who were in the kitchen.

"Morning everyone." We both said at the same time.

"Morning." They all echoed.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" I asked Jasem, teasing her.

"Thanks and I'm making French toast and hash browns."

"Yum." I said.

I was about to starve when Jasem finally served breakfast. While everyone was eating, I started up a conversation with J.J's father.

"Mr. Black?"

"Yeah? And Sloan please call me Jacob."

"Alright, but J.J and I have good news." I looked at J.J reassuringly and he just smiled.

Jacob looked at the both of us. Then I looked at J.J and he had a grimace on his face.

"And what would that be?" He asked suspiciously.

"We're getting married."

Jacob had a look of worry and a hint of anger. Then he smiled.

"You got to talk to Carlisle and your mother."

"About what exactly?" J.J asked.

Jacob had to think about the answer. It took him about minute to come up with the answer which was.

"The circumstances." I was highly disappointed in this answer because I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Umm..what exactly are the circumstances?" I asked frustrated.

"You'll find out soon enough." Jacob said with a smile.

"Oh okay." I was beginning to worry. What were the circumstances? And when is 'soon enough'? I had so many questions but I knew no one would answer them.

"I'll talk to them tonight when they get back from Seattle." J.J said.

"Okay." Jacob replied absent minded.

We continue to eat in silence and when I was done J.J took my plate to the sink and washed it and then motioned me to follow him. So I got and followed him and I saw that we went to the garage.

"What are we doing in the garage?" I asked wanting to get rid of the tension in the air.

"Umm…I actually don't really know." He said. He started to fiddle around with a wrench.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"It's nothing really, but it's just some work I have to sort out before our engagement is official."

"Official? What do you mean by that?"

"After I tell you the circumstances—which will be tomorrow—you may not want to marry me."

"Whatever the circumstances are I will never not want to marry you. I love you and you know that, so how you question whether I want to still get marry to you after the circumstances are known, I don't know!" I was on edge how could he think I would take back the commitment I made to him, with him.

"Ugh, you just won't understand until the circumstances are known!"

"Well tell me then! I will make my decision now!"

"I can't you don't understand!" He started to shake terribly.

"NO what I don't understand is why you are not telling me things and why are you questioning our commitment, due to these DAMN circumstances!" Ugh I could just spit at how mad I was.

"Sloan you'll know why tomorrow." His shaking slowed.

"Your right. I won't get to know till tomorrow. I'm going home now. I need time to cool off." I said honestly.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" He asked.

"I'll drive myself. If these circumstances are as bad as you make them seem to be I would rather drive myself home." I was hurting him with my words. I saw it, in his eyes.

"Be here at 10 am." He said glumly.

"Alright." I walked back into the house and went upstairs and got my stuff. Then I went back down stairs and asked the first person I saw to take me home. Which was Emmett.

"Emmett can you take me home please?"

"Yeah, sure."

Thankfully he didn't question why J.J wasn't taking me home.

I went to the garage and waited for Emmett. When he got there I got in his massive jeep and he started to drive. I was half-way home when Emmett started chuckling.

"What?" I asked. What could be so funny in pure silence?

"Oh, nothing you just remind me of Bella."

"How?" I was intrigued by is observation and I wanted to know the similarity between me and the most beautiful girl, next to Rosalie.

"When Bella and Edward got in fights Bella would be so mad during it but right after it she started to look and feel guilty about hurting Edward's feelings."

"Do I look guilty?" I asked. I knew I was guilty. I hated hurting the love of my life feelings.

"Oh yeah. It's like someone took a stamp and stamped it to your forehead."

Oh great now he's making jokes about me. Way to keep me positive.

"Emmett now's not the time to make jokes with me, okay."

"Oh don't be a sour puss." Then he took me in a head lock.

"Emmett stop it." Then he let go.

"I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"I know Emmett, but I just want to be left alone now." He left me alone for the rest of the ride home. When I got home he walked me to the door and gave me a hug. He started to walk back to the jeep and as he was getting in, I was running to tell him something.

"Emmett, please, tell J.J that I love him, please, and that I'm sorry for everything."

"Will do." He smiled and then patted my head.

I walked back to my house and Emmett wouldn't leave until he knew I made it safely inside my house. I went to the window and waved at him letting him know I was okay. I then went to my bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth and hair. Once I was done I went to check on my parents. I checked their room and then every part of the house when I came across a note.

_Sloan,_

_In case you came home we didn't want you to worry where we're at. We went to Los Angeles for a week on a business trip. We would have called and told you but we didn't know the Cullen's number. And we didn't want to disturb your fun at their house so we left this note. The hotel number we are staying at is (769)-876-3254. Call us as soon as you get this note. We love you._

_Mom + Dad_

I got the phone and dialed the number. Of course they weren't in their room. I guess I'll call them later. I went up to my room and started to read _Crank_. I loved the way Ellen Hopkins wrote the story, in poem form. I loved her books. I fell asleep after 2 hours of reading and woke up to pure darkness. I got up and turned my light on. I went down stairs and looked at the clock. 3:43 AM. Great I got 6 hours until I know the 'circumstances'. I went to the kitchen and got a pop-tart. After eating my pop-tart I went to watch some TV. I flipped through the channels and decided to watch 7th Heaven. After watching one episode and a half, I changed the channel to the news. There was a special bulletin about young girls disappearing in the Seattle area. So far there was 3 and they were in the 7 to 15 years of age area. I turned the TV off and checked the clock. 6:00 AM. I guess I should call mom and pops. I dialed the number and my mom answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey mom." I said as happy as I could.

"Sloan?"

"Yeah. Yeah mom it's me."

"Why are you calling at six in the morning?"

"Because I called yesterday at eleven and ya'll didn't answer so I figured I call you now."

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. Why aren't you at J.J's?"

"We had a fight." Why did she have to ask?

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. Well I got to go and get ready we love you."

"Love ya'll, too. Be safe."

"You too honey. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and went up stairs to get a shower and get ready go to J.J's. When I read the clock when I got down stairs it said 9:13. So I got my keys to my car, and I started my way to J.J's.

Chapter Twenty-Four: Circumstances

J.J-POV

After Sloan and I had our fight she went to go get her things and came down stairs and asked Emmett—of all people—to take her home. Of course he accepted. I heard her coming towards the garage so I made my escape out the door and I went to the creek to think. It was only 30 minutes after Sloan left that everybody arrived from their hunting trip. Mom was the one that spotted me by the creek all alone.

"Hey." She said

"Hey mom. How was the hunting trip?" I asked.

"It was swell, but what's more important is why is there not a special girl sitting next to you?"

"Ah, but there is." I kissed my mom's cheek and she giggled.

"Besides me. Where's Sloan?"

"We had a fight not too long ago and she went home to cool off."

"Oh. I'm sorry you had a fight."

"Yeah me too, but that reminds me I need to talk to you and Carlisle alone now if you please."

"Of course. Let us just say hello to everyone and we'll meet you in his study."

"Alright."

My mom made her way to everyone and said hello, and then she told Carlisle that I needed to talk to him and her now. So they dismissed themselves and came upstairs.

"J.J, how are you?" Carlisle greeted me.

"I'm fine, but I have to ask you something, well more like tell you something."

"Go on." They both said. I smiled and continued.

"Sloan and I are engaged."

"Congratulations." They both echoed.

"Thank you, but she needs to know."

"Tell her." Carlisle said.

"How?" I didn't know how without scaring her.

"When is she coming back over?"

"Tomorrow morning at ten."

"Excellent we'll tell her then."

"Oh there's one more thing."

"What is it?" Mom asked.

"I'm immortal."

"We'll talk about when the situation is abroad." Carlisle said.

"Okay."

When we were done discussing the situation I went down stairs and saw Emmett smiling at me.

"What?" I said.

"I got a message for you." He said.

"Okay so give it to me."

"Oh I have to say it." He said. He was getting annoying.

"Well say it." I growled.

"Sloan says she loves you and that she is sorry about everything." Great now she's guilty. Tonight was going to be rough.

After Emmett told me the message I went to my room and lied on my bed and started thinking about Sloan. About how much I love her, how much I needed her, just anything and everything about her. I fell asleep. I woke up around five in the morning. So I got up and got breakfast. Ugh, I hated being away from Sloan. After eating I went and took a shower, and get ready for the big reveal. When I got out the bathroom it was Allie who greeted me.

"What do you want."

_She's going to still marry you. _

"Yeah and…"

_And I see her being a vampire._

"We haven't made any decisions yet."

_Just because you haven't doesn't mean anything._

"Ugh, whatever. What time is it?"

"She'll be here in an hour."

Good only an hour of separation left. While I waited for that final hour to pass I went to hang out with Jasper.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?"

"Oh nothing I'm trying to figure out what to give Alice for our anniversary."

"Give her a credit card." I knew how much Alice loved shopping so I thought it was the perfect gift.

"Hey good idea."

"Yeah, I'm chalked full of them."

Jasper laughed and then went to get a new credit card for Alice.

I was then left alone in the den. I just sat there for God knows how long until I heard someone pull into the drive way.

I ran to the door and when I saw Sloan I was so relieved.

SLOAN-POV

When I pulled up in the drive way, I saw J.J at the door. When I put the car in park I saw him running over to me. I got out as fast as I could and when I was out he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as we kissed. I never wanted this to end but we both pulled away gasping.

"I'm sorry, I'm so stupid I should have just listened to you, I love you so much, and I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?" I was babbling, but then he kissed me and then said.

"It's okay, I love you too, and I've missed you." I couldn't help but to kiss him again.

He then put me down and took my hand and led me to the dining room table. Everybody was sitting down and they all had a nervous look on their faces except for Allie and Alice. They were smiling and were practically bouncing out of their seats.

J.J took me to a seat and he sat next to me and he let go of my hand but I quickly caught his back and he just smiled and held it.

"Sloan you are probably wondering why we are all here and why we are looking a bit nervous." Carlisle said.

"You read my mind." Everyone laughed, but then regained their control.

"Well, we have a secret. This secret can never be told. If you choose to walk out the front door and never come back you have to promise to keep this a secret for as long as you live. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." I was starting to panic. What kind of secret was this? Were they a part of a mob, were they secret agents, were they murders.

"Sloan, there are mythical creatures all around you right this very moment."

"What? I don't understand."

"Sloan do you believe vampires exist?"

"Yes, but not the 'I came to suck your blood' kind just the crazy people who are wacky and drink blood."

"Well, there are those kinds yes but there are the kind that do suck blood."

Whoa this was getting freaky.

"I know you think we are loony but you're going to have to believe us. We can show you if you like not feeding but our powers."

"Powers, like hypnotizing?"

"No, more like mind reading and future seeing and super strength."

"Okay sure."

"Edward."

"Okay Sloan, think back on the third grade. Who was your favorite teacher and why?"

_Umm…Mrs. Lancer, because she gave us cookies and coke every Friday._

"Your favorite teacher was Mrs. Lancer, because she gave your class cookies and cokes on Friday._"_ Edward said.

"How did you know that?"

"I as well as J.J can read minds."

"So who can see the future?"

"That would be and Allie." Said Alice.

"I saw you call your mom and she not answer and then you went upstairs and read a book." Alice said.

"Whoa how…what? Hold on you are really vampires aren't you?"

"Yes, but Jacob, Jasem, and J.J are more than that."

"What are they?" I asked.

"We are phasers. We turn into giant wolves."

"Can I see?" I wasn't scared to my surprise I was more intrigued.

"Dad?"

"Let's go outside."

We all went outside and I watched Jacob, Jasem, and J.J, walk on to the lawn and before my eyes three people exploded into these wolves as big as horses. Jacob was a russet color, Jasem white, and J.J was a pretty salt and pepper color. Esme walked up to them and handed them clothes.

"Why do they need clothes?"

"When they phase their clothes ruin and they are naked so they need to change." Bella answered.

J.J didn't accept his clothes and he walk up to me and everyone backed up. He bent his head down and I hesitantly petted him. He was soft but rough at the same time. I kissed him on the head the he licked me.

"Ewwww…J.J!" He just got his clothes from Esme and ran into the forest and came back laughing.

"Don't ever do that. That's gross." I said while I was still rubbing the slobber off.

"Okay." Then he bent down and kissed me. The only way he should.

"So ya'll are vampires and wolves."

"Yes, but Nessie and Jacob and the kids are also human."

"So what does that mean?"

"That they can eat human food without being disgusted."

"So how do you live? Obviously you don't eat humans because I'm still alive."

"We feed on animals, but there are some that do feed on humans."

"Really?"

"Yes, we never know when they are going to show up in the area so stay out of the woods, unless we accompany you."

"Okay. I will let you know."

"So those were the circumstances and you have the choice to decline or accept my engagement."

"Why do you think I'm not going to accept, I told you I love you and I don't care what you are. If you were the boogey man I would still marry you."

"So you're going to marry me even though I'm a vampire and a wolf."

"Yes."

"I truly do love you." He then bent down and kissed me.


	3. Author Notes Please Read

**A/N: Please review I feel like I'm writing this story for no reason. So please review or I will not update. **

**It's not hard just click that rectangular box and say something good/bad about my story. Help me out**

**with you reviews. Please and Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 25 through 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. And I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but my computer was having stupid malfunctions...but I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Five: Mom and Dad

SLOAN-POV

I couldn't believe I've been around vampires and wolves for a year practically. But it didn't scare me I was so intrigued. How could they co-exist without exposing their secret? However they do it they do it very well.

J.J was taking me home and he was going to stay the night until my parents returned home.

"So which is cooler? Wolves or vampires?" He asked.

"Well they are both cool but the wolf thing is more fascinating." I said.

"How so?"

"Because how can such a huge wolf fit into such a small body?"

"Yeah, that still isn't answered. But we don't care. It's what we are and we are proud."

"How did ya'll come to be?" I hope I wasn't being rude.

"Just like you. God created us. We question why, because of the monstrous things we do, but then we look at the good we have around us." Then he took my hand and kissed the back of it.

"What do you mean by monstrous things?" I couldn't help but to ask.

"Well with the vampires, newborns, they are always hungry. Hungry for human blood, and they get the blood from killing innocent people."

"So how are wolves monstrous?"

"Oh we're not we are protectors. We protect human from vampires, but only the bad."

"Oh." This was really confusing.

"Yeah confusing I know but in time you'll understand."

I've been wondering from the begging of the secret why J.J's mom was half human.

"Because her mom delivered her when she was human. After the birth she was changed."

"So Bella conceived with Edward while she was human?"

"Yes." Wow how did they manage that?

"My mom almost killed her. That's why she was changed right after the birth."

"How?"

"Because my mom being part vampire was taking all of Bella's nutrients and when my dad figured it wanted Bella started getting strength, but when Bella wanted to go to the bathroom one day she insisted on walking because she was stiff. While getting up she spilt some blood and she tried to pick the cup up., so while bending over everyone heard a crack and then Bella started screaming. What had happen was that the placenta detached and my mom was suffocating. So they had to do an emergency delivery and my mom broke Bella's spine so she didn't feel anything. The only pain she had was of the transformation."

"So Bella would still be human if your mother didn't exist?"

"No, Bella was determined to get changed soon. And she would probably be a vampire."

"Oh. So do you get to live forever?"

"Yep." He said. I couldn't believe he didn't see where this was going.

"Okay, I'm just going to come right out and say it."

"Okay." He chuckled.

"Will I be a vampire?"

He just kept silent. His expression on his face was blank. It felt like hours had passed so I had to break the silence.

"Will I?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. We are going to have to discuss it with Carlisle." He said with no specific tone.

"Okay." I had to change the subject somehow.

"So who is your best man?"

This question caught him off guard. "Ummm….Jasper or Emmett. I can't decide. What about your M.O.H?"

"Same here I can't decide between, Allie and Elizabeth."

"Hmmm….we could have two best men and maids of honor."

"That's a great idea!" I shouted. I stretched over the console and kissed his cheek. I couldn't believe I didn't think of that.

We finally got to my house and to my surprise my parents were home.

We walked up to the door and I unlocked the door and led J.J to the kitchen. Luckily my parents weren't in the kitchen.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." I told him and gave him a quick kiss before I disappeared to find my parents.

J.J-POV

While Sloan went to go find her parent's I stayed where she told me and I started to think about the question she asked me.

_Will I be a vampire? _ I was taken aback when she'd asked this. I couldn't help, but be stunned and not say anything. She waited for me to say something and I didn't so she insisted on asking again. But that time she asked in a small quiet voice. I had to answer her now so I thought about quickly and told her the truth. _I'm not sure. We are going to have to discuss this with Carlisle. _She just simply answered _Okay. _The truth was that yes I wanted her to become a vampire so I won't lose her, but I couldn't ask her to do something like that, it's so selfish.

Finally Sloan returned with her parents and her parents looked at me suspiciously. I wonder what my expression looked like. Oh well I just warmly smiled at the three of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jepson. How are you this evening?"

"We are fine thank you for asking." Answered Mrs. Jepson.

"Umm…Mom we have great news."

"And what is that dear?" Asked her mother. Her dad kept eyeing me suspiciously.

"We—J.J and I—are going to get married." I smiled. Trying to keep calm cause I was worried about her father's reaction. Her mother's reaction wasn't what I expect it to be. She came over to me and hugged me and then said.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask her. And now you have. So when is the big day?"

"February. I want it to snow on the wedding day." Sloan said.

"Oh how wonderful." Then she looked at her husband.

"Oh Brenden isn't this wonderful our baby is getting married in 4 months!"

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "Yeah. Sure is." _Yeah, sure is I just love the fact that my baby girl is being taken away from me. Yep just dandy._

"If ya'll would please excuse me I got to get ready for work." He said and then turned and walked away.

Sloan and her mother continued to talk about the wedding and the plans while I just sat there thinking about what Sloan's dad had thought.

Chapter Twenty-Six: Danger

SLOAN-POV

I was here at the Cullen's and J.J and I were hanging out in the living room. Then Carlisle came in and I assume he was talking to J.J in his mind. J.J nodded at whatever Carlisle. Carlisle went to the dining room and called everyone in there.

"Sloan, we have a very serious question to ask you. You have time to think about, so don't feel like you're obligated to decide this very moment." Carlisle said.

"Alright." I said.

"Okay, so you know how we are all immortal and you aren't?"

"Yes I'm aware of that."

"Well, you have the choice to become vampire, so that you and J.J can be together forever." Carlisle said. He sounded nervous, I wondered why.

"Oh well, sur…" J.J cut me off.

"Sloan please think about it." He said. His face had pain all over it.

"Alright, I will think about it and give you an answer in about a week or so." I said.

Everyone looked at me with pain, but happiness also. I wonder why everyone was looking so pained. So I gathered up the courage to ask aloud.

"Why do you all looked pained?"

That question took them off guard and they began to look guilty now, especially Bella.

"Sloan, we are acting like this because although we want you to become one of us. We don't want you to go through all the pain that comes with the transformation." Edward explained.

"Pain?" I was confused there was pain involved.

"Yes, the transformation last around three days and all the while you are screaming because of the burning you feel within your body. It's excruciating, so that's why we are looking like this."

"Oh." I was taken aback by the new information I was given.

"So please think about and don't feel pressured to answer yes for the sake of our feelings. We'll love you just the same if you were to say no."

"Okay, and thank you." Oh man I couldn't say no to this but could I say yes knowing that I was going to be in pain for three days. I didn't know what to do. I'm glad they gave me time to think about it.

"Alright everyone ya'll are dismissed." Said Carlisle.

J.J grabbed my hand and led me to the living room then he swept me of my feet and ran me up to his room. I always liked his room. It was simple and nothing was extravagant. Just a simple navy blue wall and then a gray comforter set on his queen sized cherry wood bed. Then he had a wall of cd's and then a stereo.

We got to his room on record time and he sat me on his bed. I was a bit dizzy from the new speed I was traveling at. So when he sat me down I put my hand to my head instantly J.J thought of the worst case scenario.

"Did I hit your head on something?" He was panicking. His hands were fluttering around my head doing absolutely nothing.

"No, the new speed just got me a little dizzy." I said.

"Good." He exhaled; I just looked at him with astonishment. He saw my expression and immediately started to explain himself.

"Oh, no it's good that you're not hurt, and I'm sorry your dizzy. You should lie down for a little bit." I did as he said and then he crawled next beside me. Man how was I suppose to concentrate on getting better when a GOD was laying next to me. I couldn't concentrate anymore so I just dealt with the dizziness. I rolled over on my side and kissed him.

"So what are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Like you don't know you can read my mind so you know." I said.

"Actually I don't read your mind. I tune yours out so I'm surprise by your next action, question, or answer. So therefore I ask what are you thinking about?"

Awww…he doesn't read my mind. That's got to be hard to do.

"Well, I was concentrating on the dizziness and then crawled up next to me so I was thinking how am I suppose to concentrate on getting better when a GOD is next to me." I started to blush at my words.

"Well I can leave." Oh he had done it then. I jumped in panic mode.

"No, you don't have to go, just because I think something doesn't mean I me it." He raised an eyebrow at the choice of my words.

"No, I don't mean like that, some things I do mean some don't and I definitely mean that."

He started to laugh. "I know I was just messing around." I was so mad at that moment, but then he kissed me and all my anger floated away.

We stayed in his room for what felt like minutes but in reality was 4 hours. So it was around six already and I had to get home.

So J.J drove me home. It was a quiet ride until we were like ¾ of a mile away from my road. J.J stopped and he just pulled over into the ditch. He then got out of the car and flipped out a cell phone.

J.J-POV

I was driving Sloan home and we were almost to her house when I heard someone think.

_She smells delicious, I'm going to have to lure her when he leaves._

I instantly felt my phone in my pocket vibrate. So I pulled over to the shoulder of the road. And answered it. Caller I.D said it was Allie. Oh this can't be good. I stepped out the car and talked her.

"What is it, Allie?"

"He's a vampire and I saw him attacking her if she went home, also he will attack her mother and father if she goes home as well."

"Okay she'll stay with us tonight, have you told the others?"

"Only Alice she's also keeping an eye on her."

"Okay we'll be back soon, have Emmett and Jasper check the premises."

"Okay see you in a few."

"Right."

I hung up with Allie and got back in the car. Sloan looked scared. I handed her the cell phone.

SLOAN-POV

J.J handed me his cell phone when he got back in the car.

"Call your parents and tell them you're staying the night at my house. Whatever you do, don't take no as an answer." He said coldly.

I was so scared I never seen J.J so, so, so hostile. I did as he said and of course my parents didn't have a problem with it. I handed his cell phone back to him.

"What's going on?" I asked I couldn't take not knowing anymore.

"Nothing, just an unexpected visitor." He spat out. I could tell he was trying to stay calm—and stop shaking—but it wasn't working very well. I figured I should get his mind off this 'visitor'.

"So have you thought about applying for a collage yet?" I could tell by his expression that he was confused from the sudden subject change, but his shaking was slowing.

"Ummm…actually I never really thought about going to collage."

"Really why not?" I was wanting to stay on this subject cause he wasn't shaking anymore.

"Waste of time. I hated going to high school. Except when I saw you. You're the reason why I stayed in school."

"Really, that's sweet." And I leaned over and kissed his cheek. But to my surprise he turned his face and his soft warm lips were on mine. They were moving in perfect sycronazation until he pulled away and started shaking again.

"What's wrong? Really this time, give me details." He glared at me for a moment but then heavily exhaled.

"There is a vampire—who isn't 'vegetarian—in town. While we were driving to your house he got a wiff of you. And if I took you home you and your family were going to be his dinner. That's why you're staying the night. Don't worry about your parents Bella and Edward are watching them."

It was then reality dawned on me and I realized people who I loved were in danger. So I began to cry. J.J saw the first tear roll down my cheek and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pushed the gas pedal harder. When got to his house Esme and Rosalie greeted us at the car. Rosalie picked me up and ran me into the house.

"Where's J.J going?"

"He is phasing and is going to join Jacob in the hunt for that vampire."

"NO! He'll get hurt all of you can get hurt! Why are you all risking your lives for me? A pathetic human!" I cried.

"You listen to me. You are not a pathetic human. You're family and that's what family does we protect each other. And also there is no danger to us it's 14 against one there is no way one vampire can take on 14 creatures like us. Okay, everything is going to be fine so you can go watch a football game on ESPN. Alright I'm going to go make you something to eat."

I nodded in response and headed towards the living room.

"Carlisle." I heard Rosalie call quietly.

"Yes?" he answered when he arrived.

"Could you go get Emmett, Sloan needs a football buddy."

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Oh you'll have to replace Emmett, and run with Jasper."

"Okay, take care of her Rose." I heard him say sternly.

"I will."

Carlisle then left I was just staring blankly at the TV when I heard Emmett's arrival.

"So whose winning?" He boomed.

"Ummm…the Cowboys."

"Cool so what other games are on?" He asked casually but how they were going to treat this like any other visit I don't know but I knew I the sure hell wasn't.

"I don't know or care. I just want everyone here and safe." I snapped. He then grabbed me in an unexpected bear hug.

"Don't worry they'll be fine. I swear you act just like Bella. Haha Rose look we got another Bella." He laughed, while still hugging me.

"Emmett…..can't…..breath." He then chuckled and put me down.

Rosalie then entered the room with some kind of pasta on the plate.

"I know I see more and more of Bella's characteristics everyday." She said while handing me the plate.

"Thanks." I wasn't all that hungry so I just played with it, every so often Rosalie would look at me, I guess to check if I was eating or not so I would take a bite. It was all that good but it was edible. Finally there was enough of the pasta gone to pass off as full.

"I full." Rosalie stood up and took the plate to the kitchen. She soon returned to the living room and sat by Emmett and me.

"So how is the wedding planning going?" She asked. She must have hated the awkward silence as much as I did. But I didn't have a topic to bring up so thank god Rose did.

"Umm…it's coming along really well. Alice and I are suppose to pick up my dress sometime next week."

"Oh I can't wait to see it. Oh have you written your vows yet?"

Holy crap how could I forget that.

"No, but I don't know what to write. Rose would you please help me?"

She smiled widely and picked me up and went to I guess her room.

"Okay first things first. Describe how much you love him." She was hold a pen and notebook like a detective would if he was interrogating someone.

"Umm…Well I would do anything for him. I love him more than anything in this world. I would give up my mortality to be with him." She smiled the whole time I was talking. We finally got the vows written, and I was so happy that it was done. We went back down stairs to sit with Emmett but when we got there he wasn't. Rosalie called his name several times and he didn't answer. The house phone rang and it made us both jump. Rosalie went over and answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

ROSALIE-POV

After I was done helping Sloan write her vows we went down stairs to join Emmett on the couch, but when we got downstairs he was nowhere in sight. I instantly started to panic.

"Emmett……Emmett……Emmett!" Each time I called there was no reply. I knew he was playing around because of the situation so I was worried what had happened. That's when the phne rang and scared Sloan and myself. I went and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Rose, take Sloan to the basement and stay there we will be there in a few minutes." Carlisle said panicking.

"Carlisle what's going on?!?" I shouted I saw Sloan cringed when I shouted.

"Get her in the basement and call me on your cell I'll explain then."

I then hung up the house phone, grabbed Sloan and we went to the basement.

"What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" Sloan was shouting and sobbing.

"I don't know I'll find out soon okay."

I pulled my cell out and dialed Carlisle up.

"Tell me." I snarled when he answered.

"He has a cult, around 9 or 10."

"Do you need me?" I asked.

"No, stay with Sloan and protect her at all cost. Rosalie they're strong Jacob has already gotten hurt. There is no telling who else will too." The melancholy ran through his voice.

"Yes, Carlisle I will, is Emmett with you?"

"Hello?"

"Emmett!!" I was so happy to hear his voice.

"Hey Rose, what are you up to?"

"Worrying about you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'll let you go kick some ass for me."

"You bet I will." Then he hung up. Carlisle said they were strong. What did that mean? Were they newborns or were they just freakishly strong like Emmett? Ugh I was so worried.

My cell phone then started to vibrate. Caller I.D said it was Edward.

"Yeah?"

"Get Sloan ready to leave, put her on you back and take her to your room, then I want you to pack a suit case with enough clothes to last her a week. Then get a thousand dollars cash, and put it in the suit case, also get J.J and Alice some clothes, too." Edward said.

"Okay."

"Rose hurry J.J will be there with Alice in about 2 minutes."

"Okay." I said then I put my cell phone away and looked at Sloan she looked so worried and scared.

"You're going with J.J and Alice somewhere, but get on my back I need to get some stuff for you quickly." She did as she was told and some of the panic washed off her face. I did as I was directed by Edward and when I got back downstairs we were greeted by Alice and J.J.

"Rose, you need to find Allie, Edward called me and I left her because she said she be alright but I had a vision of her fighting only hurry." I was off running to find Allie. I don't know what I would do if one of those vile vampire touches her.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Running Away

SLOAN-POV

All I knew was that I was leaving and that I was leaving with Alice and J.J. I was so happy that I was going to see him in few short minutes. Rosalie was packing my bags and I just stood there thinking of the possibilities of what had happened. None of them were reassuring. Rose broke my train of thought when she picked me up again. When we were downstairs we were greeted by J.J—in wolf form—and Alice. Alice immediately started to say something, but she said it so fast I didn't understand. Then Rosalie was nowhere in sight Alice grabbed my elbow and helped me up onto J.J's shoulders she then joined me and then we were off to where ever.

I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up t I was in some hotel. It was one of those expensive kinds too. I could tell by how big the suite was. It was as big as the first floor of the Cullen's house. I soon found Alice and J.J sitting on the couch not saying anything. J.J turned around to look at me and then ran over to me and kissed me. It wasn't like any kiss before, it was rough and urgent, I didn't really like it. But I loved him, so I just went with it. He pulled away and I as was gasping for air. He smiled his brilliant smile and I couldn't help but to return the smile.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Oh we are in L.A." He responded.

"Oh, so what's going on in Forks? Is everybody okay?" J.J grimaced and I looked at Alice and she shared the same expression, except hers was more guilty.

I jumped in my famous panic mode and started throwing questions out there.

"Whose hurt? Are they okay? Did they get the vampire? Did Rose get to Allie? Wait, is Allie okay? She didn't get hurt did she? Please answer me!" I started to cry and they just stood there looking at me while I was throwing the questions at them. J.J who had backed up due to my outburst, came up to me and gave me a hug. I knew then it wasn't good. I looked at Alice and she was dry sobbing.

"Rose got to her but she was hurt. Badly, Carlisle knows she'll make it, but the human part of her is going to effect her some so she may be weak, or something we have to wait to see."

My sobbing got worse as he told me the news and he just tighten the embrace. I then remembered Alice and knew now why she was looking guilty. She blamed herself for Allie's situation. I quickly ran over to her and gave her a hug. She hugged me back—tightly—and started sobbing more. I felt bad, and I had no idea what to say to comfort her. Then I thought of her favorite activity. Shopping.

"Is it sunny out?" I asked letting go of Alice and wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"Yes, it will be like that till tomorrow. Why do you ask?"

"Because given the situation I think when we get back to Forks Allie will need a 'get well soon' gift or gifts, so I thought since L.A was full of boutiques and other designer stores we can get a couple of things that we can't get in Seattle or Port Angeles. What do you say are you up to a shopping trip?" I asked smiling. As soon as I said shopping Alice's face lit up.

"Lets go get her something nice, shall we?" She said.

"We shall." I giggled.

J.J-POV

I saw what Sloan was doing. She wanted to get Alice's mind off of Allie, and the guilt she felt because of her leaving. It worked as soon as Sloan said 'shopping' she lit right up. Sloan was so thoughtful, I have been trying to cheer Alice up ever since we heard the news of Allie, but I had no success. But my clever Sloan did and I was so happy that she thought of shopping. Sloan and Alice then looked at me.

"Are you coming?" Sloan asked.

"Umm…I didn't know I was invited."

"Of course you are. We need someone to carry our bags." Alice laughed at this and I did to. I ran over to Sloan and gave her a kiss on the head. So far the plan Sloan had was working very well on Alice.

ALICE-POV

Sloan asked if I wanted to go shopping for a 'get well soon' gift and I said yes. I loved shopping and I figured it would get my mind off of Allie for a little while, I knew how hard J.J was trying to cheer me up earlier today and nothing worked. He tried so hard and I knew if I declined Sloan's offer she would be devastated but she said we were shopping for Allie. So I got happy instantly because I a gift I bought Allie and she absolutely loved it. I couldn't wait to get the cute outfit I got her.

We all got in the rental car J.J got earlier, and we headed towards the shopping district. The first store I saw was a vintage boutique. I wouldn't usually go into a store with used clothing but in the window was a top. It was blue and silky looking and it was a baby doll top. Allie loved those types of shirts and blue was her favorite color, and besides it was actually a very cute top. So I told J.J to park and we went to the store. When we entered a woman warmly greeted us.

"Hello. How are you all doing today?" She reminded me a lot of Esme.

"We're doing fine, thank you." I said politely.

"If I can help you with anything at all let me know."

"Actually, the top in the window is what we wanted."

"The blue one?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, well okay. I'll get it. If you want while I get you can browse around for awhile."

"Okay thank you." I did as she offered.

I first went to a rack with some cute different shades of blue shirts on it. I looked and looked but nothing stood out to me. Then I heard Sloan shriek.

"What?!" I ran over to her as fast as I could. She then held up a blood red dress. It was knee length and was absolutely stunning.

"We got to get it." We both said in unison. We both giggled at that.

We looked all over the store and found nothing good except for the dress and top.

"Will this be all?" The employee asked.

"Yes."

"Okay your total is $34.59."

I handed her my credit card and she swiped it through the machine. Then she handed me the card back along with my purchases.

"Have a nice day." She called to us as we left.

"You, too." I said.

SLOAN-POV

Since Alice chose the first store she insisted I choose the next. I looked across the street and saw a sign that said 'Honey Well'. I looked at the window and saw that they sold clothing there. I signaled to Alice where our next destination would be.

We walked in and I went straight to a rack of baby doll tops. I found a couple and I turned to see Alice and it looked as if she was going to buy the whole store. She showed me every clothe article and each piece was absolutely cute. She then went through the five tops I found and only like three. She took the rest to their rack and took the rest to the register.

"Hello." The sales woman said.

"Hello." Alice said.

"Wow, I'm glad you like our clothing."

Alice just smiled in response. The woman rang all the clothes up and the total shocked me.

"$ 2, 173.45 is your total."

Alice handed her the card and J.J collected the purchases as Alice received the card.

We continued to shop like this for hours. We didn't get back to the hotel until 11 pm.

I was so tired and I wanted a shower so bad. So I went to go take my shower and when I got out I went to my room to get my clothes. I put on one of the silk pajamas Rosalie packed me and then I went and joined J.J and Alice. J.J saw me and got up and came over to me. He took my hand and led me to the kitchen/dining room. There was a plate of spaghetti. I smiled remembering my first date with J.J. I went over and dug right in. I didn't know how hungry I was until I saw that I eaten everything off my plate. J.J laughed and got my plate and put some more spaghetti on it. I smiled up at him when he sat it down in front of me. I ate about half of it and then I was officially full. When I got to put my plate in the sink I heard J.J's phone ring.

"Hello?" He answered.

Someone was speaking on the other end.

"That's great we'll be home tomorrow." He said and then hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked him.

"Edward, they got him, Emmett found him and Jasper helped finish him. So we will be returning home tomorrow."

I smiled and walked over to J.J. I gave him a quick kiss and then hugged him. Then I yawned and he picked me up bridal style, and carried me to my bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Please Please Please Review!!!! :)**


	5. Chapters 28 through 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I felt really guilty that I didn't update sooner even though I had an excuse I couldn't live with myself so here's another update... **

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Returning Home

J.J-POV

I had gotten the news that we could return home last night. I was happy that Emmett and Jasper killed that man.

I couldn't bear the thought of waking up Sloan, but I had to we hadn't travel by car so my running would certainly wake her up. It was 9 AM when I woke her.

"Sloan come get up we're leaving." I shook her shoulder gently. She groaned and told me to go away. I laughed and then picked her up and kissed her. That woke her up. I heard her heart speed rapidly increase during the kiss. I pulled away and chuckled.

"Finally sleeping beauty is awake."

She laughed and I joined her.

"I'm hungry." She said and then as if on cue her stomach growled.

"Okay Alice has some cereal in the kitchen waiting for you." I put her down and she grabbed my hand and took me to the kitchen with her. She stood at the counter and quickly ate her cereal then she went back to her room to change and get ready to leave.

"Umm…J.J." I heard Alice say.

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinking but where exactly am I suppose to put all the bags at. You don't exactly come with a trunk."

I laughed at her remark and started to think of a solution.

"I can carry some in my mouth and you can hold some in your hands."

"Oh that can work."

Then Sloan came out of the room looking ready to go.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yep, I really want to see the family, how long will it take to get there?"

"A little over an hour and a half."

"Okay so shall we leave?"

"I guess. Alice can you go check out, I'll get the bags and we'll meet you in the woods."

"Okay." She said.

At that I gathered all of the shopping bags and Sloan gathered some as well trying to help.

I smiled at her and she returned the smile. Her smile was beautiful. When I was done gathering the bags I joined Sloan who was waiting by the door while holding it open for me. We went through the lobby and then snuck around to the forest.

"Okay I'm about to phase and when I do I want you to put some bags in my mouth, Alice will carry the rest." I told Sloan. She nodded and I kissed her cheek and step away from her and phased. When I looked at Sloan her face was in shock. I guess she wasn't used to me yet. I went over to her and nudged her shoulder she instantly hugged me, and started petting me. Wow, this is different I thought.

"Hmmm, I never had a dog before." She said. I just hmphed and she started to laugh. Then Alice showed up looking at Sloan in a confused manner.

"May I ask what's going on?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, I just made a comment and J.J's reaction was hysterical." Sloan said while giggling she turned from Alice to me.

"I was just kidding." She kissed my snout. "I love you."

I swear I wished I was able to talk now, but I couldn't. So I just settled with writing it on the ground. Sloan read and a smile lit her face.

"Okay, you need to get these into your mouth now." Alice interrupted. I growled playfully in response.

Alice and Sloan put about fifteen bags into my mouth. And Alice only carried ten while she also carried the suit case. When the girls where settled on my back I started towards home.

SLOAN-POV

J.J had been running for maybe an hour. I was having conversations with Alice, but they never lasted more than five sentences. Since conversation wasn't lasting long I decided to go to sleep. When I was just beginning J.J motioned for us to get off. We did and Alice and I looked at each other in wonder. J.J sniffed the air as a gesture for Alice to do as well. She stiffened beside me. J.J took the suit case from her and ran a ways into the forest. He then came back in his human state.

"What should we do?" He asked.

"I don't know, I don't see how I missed this in my visions." She answered.

"Umm…what's going on?" I asked.

"A vampire was here not too long ago and we don't know if they remained on the trail we are on or got off, so we don't know whether to keep going or go back." J.J answered.

"Okay, why don't we continue. If this vampire is still on the trail will slow down. We'll get back home eventually." Alice and J.J looked at me then at each other. J.J nodded and phased back.

"We are using your plan." Alice answered my confused gaze.

I nodded and then Alice helped me back up on J.J. We continued on our way. I took this time to make my decision becoming a vampire or not. I was happy I could stop worrying about that other vampire. They had turned off the trail. It wasn't until we got to Port Angeles I made my final decision. Alice grabbed my waist hugging me while shouting in joy.

"Oh, Sloan I so happy you said yes. Oh we are going to have so much fun for centuries to come." I couldn't help but to laugh at that.

"You're welcome, and I can't wait for that fun." I laughed at the end of my sentence and so did she.

J.J-POV

Sloan was deciding her answer for becoming a vampire or not and it wasn't until we were in Port Angeles when she made her decision. Yes. I was happy. I wouldn't have to worry about her leaving me due to death. Alice was happy to from all the celebrating she did on my back.

_Don't tell the others. I don't want them knowing right now. _Sloan thought. I guess she assumed I was confused by the request—which I was—and she continued her thought.

_I don't want to be the focus right now, not with Allie and all. Okay. _Now I understood. I nodded to respond to her.

ALICE-POV

Sloan said yes. I was so excited I couldn't wait to tell everyone but while I was celebrating she held up her index finger telling me to be quiet. I was confused, but then I had a vision of J.J telling me not to tell anyone about the decision. That would be really easy. We were finally home and I saw Jasper and I went to him instantly. I just looked into his eyes while he caressed my face and gazed into mine.

SLOAN-POV

Thank God I was home everyone except for Nessie, Jacob, and Allie were outside waiting to greet us. Alice immediately jumped off and went to Jasper while I had the help of Emmett to get me off of J.J.

"Thanks." I said and then he grasped me into a hug. I laughed.

Then everybody came over to me to give me a hug. After all the hello's I asked the most important question.

"Where's Allie." Everyone who was smiling now turned them in to frowns.

"She is in the den." Jasper answered. I assumed by how many of them were so quiet that Allie hasn't improved. I walked into the house and went to the den. Allie had some scars and then her leg was in a brace. I went over to her and Nessie and Jacob moved. I assumed she was wanting to see me. I turned to look at someone for reassurance but everyone had left.

Allie saw me and smiled I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Hey." I said as I took her hand.

"Hey." She said as happy as ever.

"So how are you doing?" I asked trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm fine but why don't we talk about the vision I had about an hour ago."

"And what would that be?" I giggled.

She motioned for me to come closer and I did and she whispered in my ear. "You said yes."

I pulled back smiling. "Yes I did. You haven't told anyone have you?"

She shook her head no. I smiled at her.

"So what exactly happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all, basically he came behind me and did a sneak attack and he had broken my leg and then he scratched me some, but I'm doing good."

"I'm so sorry. I wish this didn't happen to you."

"Better me than you." She laughed.

I didn't understand how she could be so happy. But I guess it's better than being depressed.

She sighed and I began to worry I was boring her.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing I just want to go shopping so bad!" She whined. That reminded me.

"Alice!" I startled Allie so I smiled apologetically, she just smiled right back.

Alice walked into the room frowning.

"Alice where are the bags?" I asked.

"Oh, I'll go get 'em." She said with that brilliant smile of hers

"Bags? Bags of what?" Allie asked.

"Alice and I did some shopping for you while we were in L.A." I told her.

"Really? You know ya'll didn't have to do that."

I smiled, "I know but we did."

"Thanks." She said and sat up when she saw Alice enter the room with several bags.

We all went through the bags and she told us that her two favorite items were the ones we got at the vintage store. Alice and I shared a laugh that we only knew the reason for.

Allie thanked us and Carlisle shooed us away telling Allie she needed her rest.

"I'll talk to you later." I told her.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The BIG day

SLOAN-POV

It had been Today was the day I was becoming a Black. It was my wedding day. Everything was going smoothly and as planned it was snowing. I couldn't wait till the ceremony began. It was so funny last night Allie and I got in to a fight. We were fighting about whether we were doing the removing of the garter and I was of course completely against it. Allie grew furious with me and she actually took a vase and threw it on the ground. I actually thought she was going to throw it at me. I eventually won. She stormed away from me and I went the opposite way she did of course running into a wall. But I guess Emmett was walking to his room but saw me hit the wall and start to fall, so he caught me. In the process of catching me he was laughing. I turned tomato red and thanked him angrily and went to J.J's room. I think back on last night and laugh about it. Allie apparently forgiven me and was doing my hair.

"Allie you are polluting the Earth with all that hairspray." It's as if she used two can of it already.

"No I'm not this is that kind that is environmental friendly." She said innocently.

"Okay, are you all most done though? I kind of tired of my hair being in here. It smells like that stuff." The hairspray smelled good but it made me dizzy smelling it for an hour.

"I just got to finish this one curl and then you are free to go to Rosalie and Alice."

Great I thought to myself I get to go to another torture chamber. I mean I love Alice and Rose but for the past couple of days they have been like drill sergeants. They tell me and everyone what to do and if you didn't do it you would regret. Jacob was told by Rose to go and pick up the suits and instead he watched the football with Emmett. Rosalie found out he didn't do as he was told and she all but ripped his throat out. After their fight he went and got the suits.

"There, perfect. Your hair is done." Allie said.

"Finally!" I looked in the mirror and looked at what Allie did to my hair.

"Oh Allie it's perfect." I was jumping and I grabbed her in a hug.

"You're welcome but Alice is getting mad the more time you waste in here." At that I made my way to Alice's room.

I opened the door and Alice was right in my face when I entered the room.

"Finally." She said.

"Okay let's get the dress on me." I said excitedly.

They girls nodded and retrieved my dress. They unzipped it and put on the floor low enough for me to step in the opening. I stepped in and they pulled it up and zipped it back up. Alice then went and got my personalized converses. They were white and had turquoise laces. I loved them and I was just glad that I didn't have to wear heels. When I was done officially Rosalie and Alice left me for two minutes while they went and got ready. Rose came back and got me from the room.

"Are you ready?"

"More than ever." I said smiling.

"Okay your dad is at the front door waiting for you." She said smiling.

"Thanks." I said and then I hugged her. She seemed shocked by the embrace but wrapped her arms around me and then she pulled me away.

"Your guests are freezing and they want to be in the warm house soon." She laughed.

"Okay." She helped me down the stair incase I tripped on the dress. Then I was at the door with my dad. Rose went to join the line of bride maids and then their men. The music began and the girls began the walk. I took my dad's arm when it was my turn to walk down the aisle. He kissed my cheek before walking me down. My eyes took in all the decorations which wasn't much just white chairs with turquoise ribbons and red flowers everywhere. Then my eyes flew to J.J he was so handsome, but when isn't he? He chuckled at my thought and I smiled in response. Finally we made to him. And the ceremony began officially.

"Who here is giving this woman away?" The Preacher asked.

"I am." My father said.

I handed my bouquet to Allie and then my dad handed me to J.J. Now it was time for the vows.

"Today we are gathered in the holy binding of Sloan Hayden Jepson and Jacob Brenden Black Junior. These two have requested to exchange their own personalized vows." The preacher gave J.J the floor first.

"Sloan, since the day I lied my eyes on you I knew you were the one. I knew I loved you. Our first date gave me butterflies, and had never felt them before. The first kiss we shared I thought fireworks were exploding. Then I knew I was going to ask you to marry me. When I heard you say I love you the first time my heart did a million back flips. And when you said yes to marrying me I thought I was the luckiest guy in the world. So now today I promise to love, take care of you, and protect you forever." I started to cry at the beautiful vows he wrote.

Then it was my turn.

"J.J on our first date when we were sitting in the den someone asked me if I liked you. I said as a friend, but it could grow to be more, that was a lie. I was in love with you. I loved you since I saw you at school and I'll love you forever. I'm willing to do anything for you and everything for you. I promise I will always love you and to never become then wife that chases their husband around with a wooden spoon." Everyone laughed at that. Then they stopped and I continued. "I promise that I will never give up on you when you need help and I promise that I will be yours forever." The preacher then stood up from the stool he was sitting on.

"Repeat after me." He said looking at J.J.

"With this ring the wed." J.J repeated the preacher's word. And then he slid the ring on my finger.

The preacher then looked at me. He said the same words and I repeated them. I then placed the ring on J.J's perfect finger.

"And with that I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

J.J leaned down and I stretched on my toes to close the distance. When our lips met it was magical. Passion heat flared up between our lips and then J.J pulled away when the kiss was beginning to go deeper. I just wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled up at him. Then we made our way to the reception which was inside where it felt insanely warm because of how cold it was outside. Alice and Rose took me up stairs and gave me the party dress. It was just like the bride maids dresses except it was white. I was happy I got to show my cool shoes. We then all went back down stairs. J.J saw me and ran over to me and grabbed my hand. Everyone came over then and congratulated us both after that the party began.

I walked into the reception area and saw Allie smiling a mischevious smile. Then she went over to the mic.

"Attention everyone we got a game to play. Since the bride refused to let the groom remove the garter. And let's face it what's a wedding without something for the groom to do? Well my family came up with a game for him. What we are going to do is pass a ballot around and you get to vote for the area. When that is decided we will tell you the game." She stepped down and started passing paper and pencils out.

_What is she doing? _I asked J.J.

He shrugged. Ugh I hated when he kept things away from me.

Then I notice my dad step up to the mic.

"Excuse if I could have everyone's attention my wife and I have a gift for our daughter and son-in-law. Sloan, J.J will you please come here." We got and crossed the room over to my father.

"Sloan here." He handed me an envelope and it was heavy. I opened and read what it said and instantly started to cry. I hugged my dad and mom. The audience stared wondering what was making me cry. I went to the mic.

"They bought us a house."

People applauded. I couldn't believe they bought us a house. And apparently the audience didn't either. I looked at the papers and saw where the house located.

"Dad, why are you giving me your house?"

"Well me and your mother been wanting to go live in the Swiss Alps area and so we are going to move there. We'll write and call and visit every other year or so but that's where we're retiring at." I hugged both my parents and kissed their cheeks.

Allie tapped my shoulder. Telling us to step aside.

"Okay everyone you chose the neck."

"Now this is the game. Sloan is going to sit on a chair and J.J is going to eat a candy necklace off of her neck. Then he has to take the string off her neck without using his hand."

I blushed when the audience bursted in whistling and clapping.

Allie dragged me to the middle of the floor and placed a chair behind me to sit on.

"Remember this isn't removing the garter." She laughed.

I gave her a glare, she put the necklace on and then she motioned for J.J to come over. She left to go to the mic.

"Oh one more thing he is going to be blind folded." She laughed and J.J smiled at me apologetically.

Emmett came out from the crowd with a blind fold. He came over smiling the ear to ear smile.

He tied the blind fold on J.J and spun him around three times.

"Have fun!" He said and laughed. The game hadn't even started and I could already tell I was tomato red. Then the music started and it began.

It wasn't hard for J.J to find me and then he used his hands to find the necklace when he found it he began eating it. It tickled me and when I let out a giggle he would smile and do whatever made me giggle again. It went on for about three minutes—at least the eating part—and then it was time to remove the string. He acted like he was untying the string but he was really putting on a show, he then after a minute or so bit it off. Even though it was embarrassing it was actually really fun.

"That was fun." He said smiling.

"It was for you but I'm the embarrassed one." He laughed at that. I joined him.

Then Jasem came over.

"It's time for the cake."

Haha. J.J didn't know what was coming.

J.J-POV

I had to admit Allie's game was quite fun I learned some of Sloan's weak points.

Jasem came over and told us it was time for cake.

We went over to the table where the cake was and we cut a piece off for each other.

I was going to stuff the cake in her face she'd never see it coming. We picked up the piece of cake we had for each other and before I could stuff it in her face she did it in mine. She was laughing and then I placed my piece for down on a plate when she wasn't looking I grabbed her face and kissed her. To my surprise she was kissing me back though my mouth was full and covered with cake. I pulled away and we both started laughing again we both ate the cake that was in our mouths and then cleaned ourselves up.

Then we heard the announcement that the bride and groom were leaving for the honey moon in 10 minutes.

Wow, the time of doing the 'deed' with Sloan was getting closer and to tell the truth I was so nervous, I didn't know what to do or how to do anything in that area of expertise. I couldn't wait for Sloan to see Isle Esme. I heard Allie and Dad coming down the stairs and then I saw them with our suit cases. I tugged on Sloan's hand to come over to the door. She did as I gestured and she started to get teary eyed.

SLOAN-POV

It was time for us to leave. The moment when I lose my virginity was coming closer and closer and I was getting really nervous. J.J tugged my hand signaling me to go to the door with him. Only the family came up and said goodbye because we were running behind. I told my parent bye and then the in-laws.

"We'll call when we get there." I shouted back as we left the house. I couldn't wait to return home. But I couldn't wait for the honey moon either.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and I need some Ideas for a twist in the honey moon.....please suggest things I would appreciate it. Thanks!!**


	6. Author Note

I'm sorry to say I'm definitely quitting this story. Writer's block has taken over , and I also got bored with this story. Please forgive me. But I am currently working on two other stories and when I get at least get 5 chapters for each of them I'll post them.

Until then,

Drea-and-edward


End file.
